Sua Única Opção
by NatynhaNa-chan
Summary: Reedição de "Festa" - Atualizada - Versão 2019. Uma organizadora de festas tímida e responsável ; um chinês cabeça do clã mais tradicional da China, expert na arte do flerte. Acompanhe muito romantismo e toques de bom humor nessa história para quem ama o casal SakuraXSyaoran. UA .(Sem magia)
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1: A Chinesa**

Kinomoto,Sakura, com seus cabelos avermelhados e faiscantes olhos verdes fora aluna exemplar e agora começava a se consolidar na carreira de consultora de etiqueta e organizadora de eventos. Talentosa, de personalidade forte e agenda lotada; tinha pouco tempo para se divertir e passar algum tempo com sua família e amigos.

Morando em Tokyo e deixando para trás o pai e o irmão em Tomoeda, a missão se tornava ainda mais árdua. A saudade de sua vida pacata chegava a sufocá-la; nunca havia gostado de metrópoles, mas seu trabalho a levou a se estabelecer lá, no meio do mar de prédios e letreiros luminosos.

Várias noites por semana precisava comparecer a alguns de seus eventos mais importantes, afinal seu nome era novo no mercado e estava em jogo; já começava a ser reconhecida fora de Tokyo. Entretanto era uma chatice absurda para a moça ter que aturar senhores atrevidos e jovens ricos metidos a donos do mundo... Por isso não ficava, na maioria das vezes, mais de meia hora.

Ela sempre adorava dar risadas e tinha um bom senso de humor. Uma dançarina invejável, habilidade comprovada por raras pessoas de seu conví outro lado era exigente e, por causa de sua seleção rigorosa, não havia achado um namorado ainda; obviamente tivera algumas paixonites e casos mal resolvidos.O seu problema em iniciar relacionamentos era sua relativamente baixa auto - estima; o que a tornava um tanto tímida demais.

\- Nakuru , qual minha próxima tarefa de hoje? - Sakura revirava uma pilha de papéis em cima do balcão de sua secretária.

Sua base operacional era uma elegante e discreta casa com cômodos muito bem organizados em salas arrumadas com cadeiras elegantes e confortáveis, além da recepção com o balcão de mármore e um grande sofá azul escuro na volta da parede oposta a tal bancada. Era lá que trabalhava também sua prima e melhor amiga, além de ótima profissional, Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- Nada de imediato; após o intervalo do almoço você tem aquela cliente figurona da China, lembra? - Nakuru olhava a tela de seu computador, checando informações.

\- AQUELA chinesa? - Sakura engoliu seco - Da família super-hiper-tradicional com a empresa multinacional? – Não deixou de engolir seco após sua fala.

\- Ótimas informações! - Nakuru sorriu divertida - Não se preocupe, você vai se sair muito bem com ela. – A secretária/amiga acabava de checar suas unhas, distraidamente.

\- Assim espero... - Sakura deu um sorriso nervoso e suspirou. - Vamos almoçar então. - A moça pegou sua bolsa, Nakuru desligou o computador e se levantou de seu lugar. - Tomoyo! – Sakura chamou alto enquanto conferia sua própria bolsa. – Estamos saindo!

A moça de cabelos acinzentados, longos e ondulados apareceu apressada com sua bolsa em mãos.

\- Muito bonito, uma consultora de etiqueta gritar desse jeito! - Tomoyo sorriu enviesado.

\- Ah, Tomoyo eu tenho essa liberdade com você..Além do que, se eu não te apresso nós não almoçamos hoje! - Sakura abraçou a prima de lado e a levou porta a fora, ladeada por Nakuru.

As três moças seguiram entre papos animados até o pequeno restaurante onde costumavam almoçar sempre. Pediram seus pratos favoritos e continuaram a conversa ao longo de todo o almoço.

-Tomoyo, o que você sabe sobre nossa cliente chinesa, mesmo? - Sakura olhava a prima com atenção.

\- Bem, ela é a matriarca da família Li, muito tradicional na China; a mesma família é responsável pelas empresas Li, multinacionais que funcionam ao redor do mundo todo.

Nakuru parou para limpar seus lábios.

\- Achei muito estranho essa senhora tão poderosa vir da China só pra falar conosco, interessada em nossa humilde empresa... – A secretária acabava de tomar seu suco. – Será que ela não quer comprar nossa agência?

\- Bem, eu.. Acho que a competência é uma boa propaganda não? - Tomoyo sorriu alegremente. – Ela soube de nossos eventos bem-sucedidos por essa que vos fala. – Tomoyo endireitou o corpo, orgulhosa.

\- Nossa competência teria que ser ESPETACULAR pra fazer propaganda na China! -Sakura riu incrédula, procurando sua bolsa, pendurada na cadeira.

As moças voltaram andando calmamente para o escritório.

Após certo intervalo de tempo, uma senhora distinta num vestido longo de setim vermelho de mangas curtas, acentuado por pente de marfim que prendia um coque de cabelos negros, adentrou a sala de espera .

\- Boa tarde. Marquei um horário com Sakura Kinomoto.- A mulher encarou a secretária.

\- Claro senhora..Yelan Li, eu presumo? - Nakuru a olhou simpaticamente.

\- Exato.- Yelan levemente acenou a cabeça, sorrindo com discrição.

\- É por aqui... - Nakuru mostrou o caminho até o escritório de Sakura, bateu na porta levemente e anunciou a cliente.

\- A senhora Yelan Li , para você, Sakura. - Nakuru deu um breve sorriso e se retirou, fechando delicadamente a porta atrás de si.

\- Muito prazer em finalmente conhecê-la; espero que tenha feito boa viagem. -Sakura se curvou ligeiramente.

\- Ah, sim, foi satisfatória, obrigada por perguntar... - Yelan retribuiu muito de leve a mesura.

\- Sente-se, por favor. Em que posso lhe ser útil? - Sakura pegou sua caneta vermelha , juntamente à sua renomada prancheta de anotações, e esperou que a senhora falasse com seu olhar esmeraldino atento.

\- Eu gostaria de realizar uma grande festa com seu auxílio, Sakura. – A senhora chinesa se fazia confortável na poltrona marrom macia do escritório da japonesa. – Na verdade estou substituindo meu filho, que está ainda comprometido com documentações de nossas empresas e o processo de sucessão de nosso clã. Espero que vocês se conheçam em breve. – A mulher se arrumou em sua poltrona, um sorriso no olhar.

\- Ah, entendo... – Sakura se ajeitou em seu lugar, sua curiosidade atiçada. - Basta me dizer qual é a ocasião e o que deseja. - Sakura abriu seu sorriso número um e observou atentamente sua exótica companhia.

\- Nossa empresa multinacional completará oitenta anos de existência, e para comemorar decidimos por uma festa à altura, com toda a pompa possível; só há dois pequenos detalhes que devem ser observados : essa festa TEM que ser na China, e a organizadora TEM que ser você. - A mulher caprichou na entonação de sua voz, a olhando com determinação no olhar avelã.

Sakura ficou impressionada com o poder que a chinesa emanava através de seus olhos; deveria estar muito acostumada a ter o que queria.

\- Ah..Yelan-san, eu agradeço muito a preferência, realmente uma lisonja, mas...Minha base de operações se encontra aqui, entende?Todos os meus contatos confiáveis... Todo o controle de danos eu domino por aqui, mas é quase impensável levar toda essa base de operações para a China e...

\- Eu pago por tudo e por todos: estadia , refeição, tradutores se necessário, e tudo se resolve. - A mulher encarava Sakura, aguardando por resposta. - Então, o que me diz?

Sakura estava sem graça com a insistência da mulher; ela estava pasma : essa mulher estava disposta a pagar por tudo, o quanto fosse necessário, pra ter os seus serviços exclusivos_._

\- Sinceramente, acho essa situação bem desafiadora ...- Sakura notou o olhar perscrutador da mulher - Mas mesmo assim posso tentar. Seria necessário verificar com meus parceiros antes... - Sakura olhou incerta para ela.

\- Pois pode começar, e anote os dados deles também, de toda a equipe, para as passagens de avião que nossa empresa vai fornecer. - Yelan sorriu satisfeita.

Sakura sorriu e apertou um botão de seu telefone.

\- Nakuru, traga chá e biscoitos, por favor. - E desligou o telefone para utilizá-lo novamente. - Não se importa se eu fizer as ligações aqui?

\- De jeito algum, fique à vontade. - Yelan pareceu estar relaxada agora. - Bem que Tomoyo disse que você não foge de desafios...

-Tomoyo... - Sakura balbuciou, mas logo teve que entrar em conversa com um de seus contatos.

Nakuru entrou com a bandeja para servir a matriarca Li, com Tomoyo em seu encalço.

\- Ah, Yelan-san, quanto tempo sem nos vermos - Tomoyo sorriu largamente e se curvou. – Perguntei a Nakuru e ela me disse sobre sua chegada. Como vai?

\- Muito bem, obrigada; aliás, tempo demais sem nos vermos, Tomoyo-chan - Yelan sorriu e acariciou o rosto da moça gentilmente. - E o Eriol, como vai?

\- Bem, obrigada. - Tomoyo puxou uma cadeira ao lado da mulher e se colocou a conversar com ela enquanto Sakura negociava com as pessoas de sua equipe.

Pensamentos confusos pairavam na cebeça da japonesa: Tomoyo e Yelan se conhecem, e Eriol, o abominável namorado/noivo da prima, também deve ser alguém familiar à Yelan; já se viram antes e parecem se conhecer bem...Provavelmente devido aos estudos de Eriol terem sido na China.

Tudo isso circulava incomodamente em sua mente enquanto concluía as negociações com seus contatos.

-Alguns hesitaram e cobraram mais...Outros aceitaram de imediato.O que eu esclareci foi que o que puder ser arranjado na China, será; só levaremos daqui o indispensável. – Sakura rabiscava alguns itens em sua agenda de anotações.

\- Concordo plenamente, caso contrário teria que fretar um avião inteiro para as bagagens - Ela riu delicadamente, como Sakura e Tomoyo - Podemos acertar os detalhes dos preparativos agora ? - Yelan perguntou polidamente.

\- Claro, quanto mais cedo tivermos isso definido melhor, não é, Sakura? - Tomoyo se dirigiu alegremente à prima.

\- Certamente Tomoyo - Sakura precisou fingir um sorriso, já que estava muito indisposta com a prima intimamente. - Nakuru, por favor...Vamos passar o resto da tarde em discussão; não agende mais nada para hoje, ok?

\- Combinado .- Nakuru desligou o telefone e providenciou o que a chefe havia lhe pedido.

Sete dias foi o que as meninas do escritório demoraram a acertar todos os detalhes de viagem para a badalada festa da empresa chinesa. Nakuru ajudou mais do que nunca, e sentia a pressão pela qual as amigas passavam todos os dias em sua pele.

\- Meninas..Vocês são heroínas mesmo...- Nakuru relaxou em sua cadeira - Eu não aguento mais tanta coisa pra fazer; e olha que é só pra parte do transporte!

\- É que se trata de um evnto muito grande e muito importante, Nakuru,por isso temos que ser muito mais chatas com os detalhes...- Tomoyo se sentou pesadamente no sofá.- Mas acho que dessa vez exageramos mesmo..

-Esse nosso cansaço leva à perfeição.- Sakura se sentou ao lado da prima, com uma prancheta em mãos, com alguns papéis, riscando mais um item de sua lista. - Mas agora o mais pesado está feito; estamos prontas pra Hong Kong - Sakura suspirou e encarou a prima - E não me venha com reclamações..Foi você e o seu namoradinho que indicaram nossa agência - Tomoyo olhou de leve pra Sakura - E acho que também abriram a boca sobre mim para os chineses, porque a Yelan sabia que eu não fujo de desafios...Algo me diz que ela sabe mais sobre mim do que somente esse traço da minha personalidade.- Sakura sorriu enviesado.

\- Mesmo Tomoyo-chan?Você conhece intimamente aquela senhora?

\- Não intimamente, Nakuru...Eu freqüento a casa dela há algum tempo, por causa do Eriol, sabe?Ele é muito amigo do filho dela e me apresentou a eles assim que pôde .-Tomoyo sorriu singelamente. - Eu comecei a comentar sobre minha sócia-prima-amiga-irmã e eles se interessaram..O que eu poderia fazer?Eles começaram a querer saber mais sobre a personalidade dela e...Eu acabei falando!

\- Ótimo, uma família inteira sabe detalhes da minha vida pessoal e eu mesma não sabia disso até uma semana atrás. – A moça de cabelos avermelhados suspirou fundo, se deixando relaxar . – Agradeço aos céus por ser minha prima e amiga e não o oposto. – Sorriu matreira e piscou para a prima, que mostrou a língua, brincalhona em retribuição.- Enfim, Nakuru, você segura as pontas nesse período de viagem por nós ok? Nada de festas, nenhum compromisso sério, somente agendamentos e consultas. Você não deve ter problemas, porque esta época não é nem muito favorável ou agitada para os negócios...Quanto a você, Moyo , nos encontramos no aeroporto. – E esticou sua mão para pegar a da prima, fechando o combinado entre ambas.

\- Pontualmente,marcado. - Tomoyo sorriu, retribuindo o aperto de mão. – Prometo que vai ser a melhor organização de eventos da sua vida, Saki . – A morena piscou, contente , para a moça.

\- Espero ardentemente que sim, Tomoyo. Vai ser uma aventura e tanto. – A moça mirou o horizonte, relembrando a batalha épica que teria à sua frente.

**Fim do primeiro capítulo.**

**Introdução ao que vai vir, próximo capítulo : terras chinesas!**

**Obrigada!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: Aterrisagem / Posições confortáveis.**

Sakura e Tomoyo viajaram conversando e anotando os detalhes que deveriam verificar em solo chinês: uma longa e exaustiva lista.

\- Eu acho que devemos cobrar a mais, pelo alto nível de stress mental que isso vai nos causar...- Sakura massageou as têmporas, sorrindo de leve.

\- Mas vai dar tudo certo e o nosso currículo vai decolar! - Os olhos de Tomoyo brilhavam - Imagina a fama que iremos adquirir se essa evento bombar? -Tomoyo sorriu sonhadoramente.

\- É o mínimo que vamos merecer depois de tanto trabalho...Senhora boca grande. - A japonesa cruzou os braços e encarou a prima. - Posso saber porque você ainda não se deu ao trabalho de me explicar o motivo de nos enfiar nessa enrascada?

Tomoyo engoliu seco.

\- Eu só comentei com Yelan que tínhamos uma empresa em crescimento no Japão, e que esta empresa tinha você como força motriz principal. - A moça de olhos azuis se ajeitou confortavelmente em seu assento. - Então ela e o filho dela, que ouvia a conversa nessa ocasião, começaram a perguntar informações básicas sobre você. - A moça se dignou a checar a maquiagem no espelho de sua bolsa.

\- O filho dela mostrou interesse em mim? – Os olhos dela se abriram mais que o normal. - E falar de mim para estranhos pareceu uma boa idéia, desde quando? - Sakura segurava ironicamente seu queixo, observando atentamente a moça de cabelos cinzentos. - Devo me preocupar com mais alguém?

\- Ai , eu só quis quebrar o gelo,inicialmente. Juro. Foram eles que continuaram a perguntar sobre você; principalmente Li-san; - Ela cutucou o cotovelo da prima animadamente nesse ponto. - Eu só continuei a responder. – Ela deu uma piscadela animada para sua interlocutora. - Nada além de puro acaso e confiança em minha pessoa fizeram a Yelan nos contratar. Satisfeita?

As duas se encararam por alguns segundos, seriamente.

\- Por enquanto, tudo bem. - Sakura se espreguiçou de leve em sua cadeira de classe econômica.- Depois decido o quão furiosa ainda posso ficar com você.

Elas sorriram de leve e se puseram a descansar mais algumas horas antes de tocar o solo chinês.

Aeroporto de Hong-Kong; as moças desembarcaram olhando atentamente para os lados, procurando a pessoa que viria buscá-las.

-Tem certeza que seu namorado relapso não vai nos esquecer aqui, sozinhas numa metrópole caótica, certo? - Sakura arrumou sua bolsa tiracolo, tentando avistar o rapaz que acabava de mencionar pelo aeroporto.

\- Ai para de implicância, Sakura! É claro que ele vem! Se ele disse que chegaria junto com a gente, é porque...Olha ele ali! - Tomoyo abanou a mão alegremente.

Sakura se virou para avistá-lo: o encontrou com o olhar. Ela estreitou seus olhos em reprovação, ele sorriu, simpático. Mas logo acabou desviando o olhar para a pessoa ao lado dele : andar decidido, cabelos castanho-escuros em desalinho, olhos âmbares profundos e expressivos a encarando de longe.

Seu coração parecia querer avisa-la de algo. Saltou em rompantes dentro de seu peito.

-Tomoyo, aquele é... – Sakura tentava ser discreta, já que o rapaz se aproximava continuando a encará-la, sem fazer questão de disfarçar seu olhar curioso e atento .

\- O filho de Yelan, o amigo do Eriol de longa data. - Tomoyo não conseguiu conter um mínimo sorriso de expectativa, mirando o rosto nervoso da prima. – Em chinês o nome dele seria "Xiao Lang". Pra nós,japonesas, a pronúncia "Syaoran" dá conta do recado.

\- Hmmm, tá. – A falta de vocabulário da moça de olhos menta se devia ao fato dela estar pensando se havia voltado ao estágio da adolescência, quando não conseguia pronunciar palavra ao ver um belíssimo exemplar do sexo oposto.

Tentou respirar fundo e se articular.

Logo os rapazes encurtaram a distância, se aproximaram e fizeram leve mesura a ambas.

O inglês, namorado de Tomoyo, se adiantou.

\- Espero que tenham acabado de chegar. - Eriol se aproximou da namorada e lhe tascou um rápido beijo. – O trânsito de Hong-Kong é horrível. – Ele se dirigiu a um aperto de mão com Sakura. – Espero que esteja tudo bem. – Sorriu, interrogador.

Sakura sorriu enviesado.

\- Está,sim, Eriol, seu mala. –Sakura o encarou com o olhar estreito ameaçador, semi-cômico. Ambos riram baixo de sua normal e ameaçadora rotina de conversas.

\- Deixe-me apresentá-la a meu amigo,Xiao Lang, ou Syaoran, como for melhor pra você ; Xiao, essa é minha amiga Sakura Kinomoto, prima de Tomoyo, organizadora de eventos, consultora e...

\- Claro, eu já sei, Eriol, pode parar de falar. – O rapaz girou os olhos , comicamente. - Prazer em conhecê-la, Sakura-san ; espero que aproveite sua estadia em terras chinesas. - Ele sorriu com o olhar, ainda curioso, tentando ler o olhar dela.

\- Agradecida, Syaoran-san. - Sakura sorriu do mesmo modo e tratou de pegar suas malas. – Ainda bem que existe alguém que consiga calar Eriol; ele pode ser bem insuportável. – Ela encarou o rapaz de quem falava com um fingido desespero, seguido de um suspiro.

-Eu que o diga; fiz faculdade e morei com esse figura por quatro anos; não sei como aguentei o som da voz dele tanto tempo. – O grupo começou a caminhar, o chinês ainda a examinando com os olhos avelã sua interlocutora.

Eriol estava ao lado de Tomoyo, já absorto nos olhos da namorada e não prestando muita atenção nos comentários de Sakura e Syaoran, logo ao lado.

\- Ah, me permita, sim? - Shoaran pegou e levantou uma mala grande, que a moça tentava levar pelas rodinhas, com a maior facilidade. – Primeira vez em Hong Kong?

\- Ah, obrigada pela ajuda – Sakura se ajeitava , sorrindo sem graça, com a bolsa transversal, mala de mão e ainda uma pequena mala de rodinhas que arrastava. – Sim, é a primeira vez que venho tão longe. – Ela tentava olhá-lo nos olhos, mas o chão a deixava mais segura e com menos gagueira.

\- Caso queira dicas de diversão, pode ficar a vontade para me perguntar, conheço bem tudo e todos por aqui... – Certa malícia parecia transbordar daqueles olhos avelã que estavam começando a tirar a japonesa do eixo.

\- Ah, agradeço muito, porém não vou precisar. Estou aqui a trabalho, e levo isso extremamente a sério. – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo, pois já sabia estar lidando com um do tipo "predador". Sentiu sua disposição com ele mudar um pouco.

Depois desta cena nenhuma outra palavra foi trocada entre ambos...Não que o chinês parasse de olhar para a recém-chegada. Já ela relembrava em sua mente que reconhecia e lidava sempre com este tipo de postura por parte de homens poderosos. Estava um tanto decepcionada.

\- Eriol, que desastre é esse? Porque raios eles pararam de conversar?Não era pra eles se entenderem? - Tomoyo olhou desesperada para o namorado e em seguida para o segundo casal, se aproximando.

\- Calma, Moyo, é só o primeiro contato; os dois vão acabar se acertando. - O rapaz passou a mão pela sua cintura e a guiou para dentro da limosine que aguardava do lado de fora do aeroporto.

Sakura e Syaoran chegaram juntos ao carro; o rapaz a ajudou a colocar a bagagem no porta-malas, com uma simpática disposição. Em poucos minutos já estavam sentados de lados opostos, face - a - face.

\- Noite agradável lá fora. - O rapaz de madeixas rebeldes vislumbrou o céu estrelado do lado de fora do veículo e se voltou com um simpático sorriso para sua ouvinte. – Até que poderia ser aproveitada, se a senhorita não fosse tão séria . – Ele apoiou o queixo com uma das mãos, com um riso baixo.

\- Certamente, vai ser muito bem aproveitada para um merecido descanso após horas de viagem em uma posição não muito confortável. - Sakura tinha um certo cansaço, junto com embaraço em sua face. – Desculpe, mas não é a seriedade que está falando mais alto agora. – Ela o encarou com um olhar desafiador.

\- Perfeitamente compreensível, afinal de contas já são...- Ele mirou seu elegante relógio de pulso com pulseira de couro marrom – Oito horas da noite! – Cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, fingindo surpresa. - Certamente é absurdo demais se permitir tal aventura em terras estrangeiras . - Um singelo sorriso preencheu o rosto do imperturbável rapaz.

Sakura o fuzilou com o olhar. Afinal se contentou com um suspiro longo.

\- Parece que você não entende bem japonês, mas tudo bem; andei refinando meu chinês. – A moça se colocou de coluna ereta , respirou fundo, e partiu para encará-lo com um sorriso minimamente cínico, no idioma dele. – Não estou aqui para me acabar em baladas noturnas caras regadas a àlcool e financiadas pela família Li, e sim para prestar um serviço que seja memorável por sua perfeição. – Ela se recostou e cruzou os braços acima do peito, seus olhos brilhavam , celebrando essa pequena vitória.

O rapaz pendeu a cabeça para um dos lados, inconformado; logo riu com gosto, respondendo a ela em chinês, se posicionando no assento do banco mais à frente, mais próximo do rosto dela. Sorria como se achasse algo extraordinariamente notável.

\- Primeiramente, sua pronúncia é muito boa e o sotaque só deixa tudo mais atraente. – Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, indo mais para frente, sem encostar nela. – Em segundo lugar a vida é curta, minha cara cereja nipônica , e a cada oportunidade que nos é dada, não devemos virar as costas. – Ele alisou algumas madeixas do topo da cabeça dela antes de abrir mais um mínimo sorriso e se voltar para frente para falar com o motorista do carro. – Pode parar aqui pra mim Cheng.

Sakura retribuía o olhar dele, contrariada. Mas ainda assim um tanto impressionada com o poder de persuasão que aqueles benditos olhos cor-de-avelã incutiam.

O motorista obedeceu.

\- Boa noite a todos e até logo. – Ele olhou para todos sorrindo, se demorou mais longamente na japonesa de olhos menta. Com uma piscadela abriu a porta e saiu do carro.

Sakura soltou seus músculos tensos e finalmente conseguiu relaxar. Levou uma das mãos até seu coração e exigiu mentalmente que parasse com esses solavancos.

Aproximaram-se de um caminho por entre bosques e espaços abertos. A japonesa de olhos raramente esverdeados pareceu relaxar, olhando pela janela afora com entusiasmo.

\- Sabia que você gostaria desse detalhe, Sakura-chan. - Eriol sorriu amistosamente.

\- Pelo jeito o hotel é em meio ao verde; bom sinal. - Sakura voltara a seu ânimo calmo.

\- Hotel?Eu não te falei Saki? - Tomoyo olhou nervosa para a prima, que acenou perigosamente a cabeça em sinal negativo. - N-Nós seremos hóspedes dos Li nesta semana.

\- Como? - Sakura disse num fio de voz, os olhos arregalados.

\- Yelan-san insistiu e não deixou nenhum hotel nos aceitar; ela quer que nós passemos esse período na mansão também. – Eriol explicou placidamente.

O olhar de Sakura se tornou indecifrável.Já se imaginava presa numa mansão multimilionária com empregados, uma senhora excêntrica e um rapaz... era o adjetivo ideal no momento. Como se já não tivesse estresse suficiente para uma década...

Ela se endireitou prontamente em seu lugar, olhos arregalados.

O carro parou e todos desceram, indo para junto de suas respectivas bagagens.

\- Boa noite a todos - Yelan apareceu pouco após a chegada deles, se dirigindo ao carro em um vestido verde longo de gola alta, com os cabelos amarrados de lado - Espero que tenham feito boa viagem.

\- Fizemos sim, Yelan-san, obrigado por perguntar. - Eriol somente abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça.

\- Agradecemos muito pela gentileza de ter insistido em nossa estadia na mansão, Yelan-san - Tomoyo sorriu cordialmente.

\- Não por isso, achei importante instalar a base de operação de vocês aqui o mais rapidamente possível para facilitar a ambientação e acelerar o processo. É uma boa empreitada. - A mulher sorriu com astúcia e um brilho diferente no olhar.

\- Realmente Yelan-san, não precisava se incomodar tanto conosco, o hotel junto com as outras pessoas responsáveis pela festa bastaria – Sakura se ajeitava com sua bagagem novamente.

\- Incômodo algum, quero ter o prazer de ter a companhia de todos por um bom tempo. – Ela se virou exclusivamente para Sakura - Conheceu meu filho?

\- Sim. - Sakura sorriu minimamente, encarando o puxador de sua mala. – Ele é bem simpático e conversa bem. – Era o máximo que a moça conseguia articular no momento.

\- Ah, sim, meu filho sabe bem das artes da conversação. - Yelan sorriu de lado, como se parecesse já esperar por isso;ela sorriu de modo discreto. Se endireitou e começou a caminhar. - Me sigam, vou mostrar seus aposentos, devem estar cansados da viagem.

Yelan os guiou pela calçada de pedras hexagonais até chegar ao imenso hall de entrada ,com porta de carvalho entalhada.O chão era de mármore branco com nesgas negras; o local todo muito amplo com uma imensa e larga escada em espiral ascendente, ladeada por mais duas outras. Podiam ser observadas no caminho uma sala de estar e a sala de jantar com mesa de 12 lugares.

Serviçais de uniformes negros apareceram e respeitosamente levaram as bagagens dos convidados, enquanto os mesmos se sentavam à mesa com a matriarca para saborear um jantar refinado.

Após pouco mais de uma hora, todos tiveram um "tour" da mansão, para que Sakura se ambientasse durante seu período de estadia.

Eriol e Tomoyo, como frequentadores assíduos da mansão, só acompanharam, abraçados, e ajudaram a anfitriã com esporádicos comentários sobre cada ala, o melhor acesso a cada cômodo e outras amenidades.

Ao final da escada os convidados se depararam com um imenso corredores cheios de retratos paisagísticos fabulosos adornados com molduras folheadas a ouro .

\- Bem, fiquem à vontade; seus quartos estão com uma identificação nas maçanetas. – Yelan sorriu brevemente , apontando. - Qualquer coisa, não hesitem em chamar; meu quarto é o último ao final deste corredor. - Yelan sorriu com elegância, curvou de leve a cabeça e se retirou.

\- Bom, nos vemos amanhã , casal - Sakura deu um beijo na face da prima, que retribuiu o gesto. Já Eriol recebeu um murrinho no braço. – Sem escândalos, por favor, vocês dois; não sou obrigada. – O dedo em riste na face dos dois dava o tom de bronca cômica.

\- Veja bem, garantias são coisas muito difíceis de se manter. – Ele segurou a namorada, que ria e o censurava.

-Eriol! – Tomoyo não evitou ficar corada. – Não vai haver problema, prima, fica sossegada e descansa. – A moça de cabelos acinzentados prosseguiu duas portas à frente, olhando as maçanetas. – Viu, nem é do lado! – Riu, animada, sendo ligeiramente empurrada para dentro pelo namorado, que acenava um adeus animado para Sakura.

Sakura riu do casal e abriu sua porta. O quarto possuía paredes amarelas muito claras, uma cama de solteiro anormalmente grande com um colchão hiper confortável, coberto por lençóis carmim e uma colcha salmão ao lado de um criado-mudo em madeira acerejada. Contava também com uma televisão LED 32 polegadas em cima de um pequeno rack na mesma cor do criado-mudo,um frigobar, um banheiro privativo com pisos e azulejos brancos e azuis turquesa, uma banheira, um chuveiro e uma pia com armário ao lado e um closet. Bem mais que suficiente para abrigar os conteúdos de sua mala.

Conseguiu arrumar suas coisas satisfatoriamente, tomou um banho quente reconfortante; vestiu sua camisola longa de renda azul,secou seus cabelos e escorregou em sua confortável cama.

\- Não deixa nada a dever a um hotel 5 estrelas..Mas pelo que estou pressentindo, vou mesmo precisar de todo conforto possível para conseguir relaxar...

Não demorou até que caísse no sono.

No meio da madrugada, acendeu a luz e se dirigiu ao frigobar para pegar uma garrafa de água.

Voltando para a cama, viu algo na fresta de sua porta : um papel dobrado ao meio.Não acreditou em seus olhos e levou um certo tempo para se levantar e buscar o papel, que dizia :

_Espero que tenha encontrado tudo a seu gosto, senhorita seriedade.E se busca posições realmente confortáveis, não se esqueça que pode sempre contar comigo. - Syaoran Li_

**Flertes intensos começados , porém não terminados.**

**Mais cenas nos próximos capítulos.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3: Hematoma**

\- Eu tenho certeza que eu estou começando a enlouquecer Moyo - Sakura anotava algo em sua interminável pilha de papéis.- Já estamos dando prosseguimento em todas as ações, mas nada parece finalizado... – A moça colocou as mãos, imapciente, em sua cintura.

\- Ah, Sakura,é só impressão sua. Estamos concluindo tudo passo a passo e dentro do cronograma; você que está ficando extremamente neurótica, muita calma, prima. – A moça se colocou atrás de Sakura, começando a massagea-la. Olha quanta tensão... – Tomoyo reparou para onde os olhos de Sakura se voltavam. - Ele está a alguns passos, você pode ir até lá e ir dizer um oi, sabia?

\- Sem motivo, assim? – Ela foi pega no flagra em sua onda de pensamentos. - Digo, o quê? Do que você está falando? – Tentando escapar das garras da prima sabe-tudo, Sakura topou fortemente com o joelho na borda de uma mesa próxima.

Nessa tarde Sakura havia optado por um vestido de verão azul marinho ,de alças, indo até exatamente abaixo do joelho. O cabelo semi preso num rabo-de-cavalo displiscente e sandálias baixas com tiras de couro marrom.

\- Se distraiu com ele e ganhou um roxo de pelo menos uma semana - Tomoyo tinha ar risonho, olhando a obra no joelho da prima. – Vou mandar ele controlar o dano aqui. – Tomoyo levantou a mão, chamando a atenção do chinês, que agora se dirigia à dupla, com um largo sorriso.

\- Tomoyo, eu te mato! – Sakura disse entredentes, olhando ríspida para a prima, esfregando seu joelho. – O que foi que te fiz, hein, menina?

-Você vai me agradecer . - Tomoyo amarrou seus longos cabelos, sorrindo para o recém-chegado. Ela também havia se rendido ao calor e usava um tomara-que-caia branco estampado em azul claro. – Podemos usar seus conhecimentos com todo tipo de ferimento possível de anos em treinamento em inúmeras artes marciais? – Tomoyo apontou o joelho da prima.

O chinês se abaixou para o diagnóstico.

\- Ah, entendi. – Ele pediu permissão para Sakura com o olhar, ela ssentiu minimamente com a cabeça; delicadamente ele levou o indicador até a lateral de um dos joelhos da moça. – Uma clássica topada com o canto ...Dessa mesa aqui? – Ele apontou o móvel.

Ambas menearam um sim.

\- Uma lastimável semana de inchaço, porém... – Ele alisou levemente a lesão. – Nada grave; diria que deu sorte. Essa aqui tem potencial de rasgar pessoas. – Ele se apoiou na referida mesa e se levantou.

\- Conhecimento de causa? – Sakura o encarou, curiosa.

\- Perfeitamente. – Ele levantou um cotovelo e exibiu a cicatriz. – Dez pontos e uma bronca por treinar saltos em meio à móveis. – Mas já houve coisa pior.

O celular de Tomoyo tocou.

\- Já volto. - Tomoyo saiu do alcance do casal.

\- Bom, eu posso ajudar você a reduzir pela metade o tempo de recuperação, caso queira. – Ele esperou a resposta dela, movendo os olhos da mancha roxa para as esmeraldas nipônicas em confusão.

\- Não posso negar essa gentileza milagrosa. – Ela sorriu encabulada. – Desenvolveu uma fórmula ao longo dos anos de treinamento, ou algo assim?

Eles começaram a caminhar, lado a lado, rumo aos corredores que levavam aos quartos.

\- Quase, porém parei de tentar quando encontrei algo pronto na farmácia. – Ele sorriu, levando uma das mãos para o bolso de seu shorts cáqui. Chacoalhou de leve a camisa esverdeada que usava, devido ao calor.

\- E por quanto tempo você treinou artes marciais? – A japonesa se sentia aliviada por ter algum traquejo social, vencendo minimamente sua timidez perante o rapaz.

\- Comecei aos cinco anos, e ainda não parei; pelo menos com o kung fu. – Ele a encarou com o olhar interessado. – E você, já praticou algo nessa área?

Ela riu ao subir a escadaria ao lado dele.

\- Bem, meu irmão, Toya, tentou me ensinar uma coisa ou outra de karate, por ser faixa-preta. – Ela teve que diminuir os passos, pela dor.

Ele percebeu e se colocou ao lado dela rapidamente.

\- Aqui, passe seu braço atrás do meu pescoço e se apoie em mim. – Ele a levantou sutilmente. – Então podemos lutar juntos, também sei karate.

-Ah, sem chance. – Ela riu nervosamente, o rapaz a encarando , curioso. – Se me sobrou algo, foi um ou outro movimento de imobilização; por insistência do Toya quanto à minha defesa pessoal. – A moça tentava não entrar em pânico internamente por estar tão junto ao chinês. – Nada além disso.

\- Irmão mais velho, protegendo a irmã menor? – Ela afirmou. – Bem, faz todo o sentido. E ele bem fez o correto, ao querer te ajudar a se defender. Imagino que já tenha sofrido bastante assédio por ser tão bonita.

Ela perdeu o ar por uns bons 10 segundos.

\- Ah, imagina, bondade sua. – Duas oitavas acima, era onde sua voz estava. Se deu conta disso. – Mas obrigada mesmo assim. – Tentou voltar ao tom natural. – Só passei pelo que qualquer mulher comum passa : chamamentos indignos na rua, assovios...Não precisei chegar ao embate físico. – Ela sorriu amarelo.

\- Comum não é a palavra apropriada, senhorita Kinomoto. – Ele a olhou de soslaio, divertido.- Bem, estamos aqui; bem-vinda ao meu quarto.- Ele sorriu cordialmente ao abrir a porta de forma espalhafatosa e fazer uma reverência para que ela fosse a primeira a entrar. Encostou a porta assim que ela passou.

Paredes em um tom de verde discreto, uma cama gigante com uma colcha marrom almofadada logo após o acesso da porta. Uma escrivaninha ao lado da cama, uma t.v tela plana de frente ao móvel. Impressionante o conforto e a calma que o local transcendia.

Nesse meio tempo Tomoyo havia retornado, precisando passar a mensagem de um fornecedor para a prima. Olhou para os lados e decidiu ir para os quartos, vendo se a encontrava.

\- Por favor, damas primeiro – Ele insistiu que ela adentrasse o cômodo antes dele. – Pode se sentar ali na minha cama, vou pegar sua salvação no meu banheiro.

Ela entrou pé ante pé, cautelosa, observando cada detalhe.

\- É um senhor quarto, meus parabéns. – Ela sentou lentamente bem na beirada da cama dele.

\- Sentada assim você vai arranjar outro joelho roxo; pode ficar confortável. – Ele passou por ela, apontou a cama e foi direto para o banheiro de sua suíte.

Ela engoliu seco e foi mais para trás, ainda que a estava na gigantesca e confortável cama de um chinês lindo ao ponto de tirar seu fôlego, simpático, atencioso, provocante, de uma família poderosa de uma cliente . Deveria ter acabado de quebrar um recorde pessoal.

\- Aqui está. – Ele se ajoelhou para focar no local de trabalho, com uma pomada e bandagens em mãos.

Tomoyo ia chamar Sakura, quando ouviu a voz de Syaoran , pela porta ligeiramente entreaberta. Foi rapidamente ao quarto dele, que ficava 3 portas depois do quarto da prima. Pos-se a caminhar.

– Essa parte pode doer um pouco; preparada? – Ele olhou para cima e encontrou um par de olhos menta ligeiramente assustados.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, ouvindo a fala do chinês,chegando mais próxima à porta.

\- Tá, pode ir. – Ela tentou respirar fundo, observando com atenção seu enfermeiro pessoal.

Ele aplicou o que parecia um gel esbranquiçado com cheiro de cânfora e menta delicadamente na curva externa de seu joelho, bem em cima do hematoma inchado da moça.

\- Bem , seja forte agora. – Ele começou a massagear o local em círculos, com seus dedos indicador e médio. – Preciso que penetre bem para fazer com que dê certo; aguente só um pouco.

Tomoyo quase esmurrou a porta nesse ponto, segurando sua boca e respiração. Decidiu deixar o local imediatamente, sem ser percebida.

Sakura mantinha os lábios apertados um contra o outro, só conseguindo fazer que sim com a cabeça, gemendo baixinho de dor.

Ele ria baixo pra si mesmo; uma moça adulta com um comportamento tão docemente infantil.

\- Espero que não a ofenda, mas quantos anos você tem ? – Ele continuava massageando o local, revesando seus olhares entre o joelho e o rosto dela. – Não acho que tenha muito mais do que 20 anos.

A moça descomprimiu os lábios para sorrir mediante o elogio.

\- Não me ofende em nada tenho 24 anos ; em abril faço 25. – Ela deu um suspiro de alívio ao ver que ele estava enfaixando o joelho dela nesse momento. – E você, Syaoran?

\- Quer tentar adivinhar? – Ele arqueou um a sobrancelha enquanto pegava um esparadrapo para prender a bandagem. – Não tem problema se não acertar.

\- Bom, você também está na casa dos vinte ...Mas eu acho que você já tem pelo menos uns 27 anos. – Ela o examinava com atenção.

Ele voltou a ficar de pé e a encarou com surpresa.

\- Acertou . – Ele colocou os materiais do curativo na escrivaninha dele e se voltou para sentar ao lado dela. – Faço 28 em junho. – Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo rebelde. – Então, sobre o curativo : você vai precisar tomar cuidado nos próximos dias; toda vez que tomar banho volte aqui, vou renovar sua bandagem.

\- Não é mais fácil eu comprar o material e fazer isso eu mesma? – Ela se arrumou em seu lugar. – Ao invés de ficar aqui te perturbando por dias. – Ela arrumou nervosamente seu cabelo, um sorriso encabulado.

\- Vai ser um prazer te receber no meu quarto e na minha cama, fique tranquila. – Ele a ajudou, vendo que ela tentava se levantar . – Já que esse é o único meio de você ficar numa posição confortável comigo, aceito de bom grado. – Ele sorriu amavelmente pra ela – Por enquanto. – E pontuou com um olhar de esgueio .

\- Ah, sim , o bilhete. – Ela riu ao se lembrar. – Comportamento típico de stalker, vou ter que te reportar pra senhora sua mãe. – Sakura tentava ganhar alguma independência, ainda caminhando ao lado dele de volta para a área externa.

\- Bem, tente outra pessoa, pois ela vai adorar ter uma candidata à nora. – Ele a encarou, esperando sua reação, divertido.

Ela parecia ter esquecido a sutil arte de andar. Teve que tomar coragem para mirar o rapaz.

\- Pois como moça séria, devo priorizar meu trabalho e não aceitar falsas provocações do filho de minha empregadora, Syaoran-san. – Ela sorriu amavelmente, orgulhosa de sua coragem. – Mas agradeço por me ajudar.

\- Sempre bem-vinda, Sakura-san. – Ele a deixou ficar onde a havia encontrado, no pátio coberto da mansão. – Porém devo dizer que tudo o que digo é bem verdadeiro, senhorita organizadora de festas. – Ele passou por ela, tocou de leve sua cabeça e deu as costas, se dirigindo para outro local do lado oposto. – Até mais!

Ela retribuiu o aceno do rapaz de volta.

Suspirou fundo; não sabia se sua mente conseguiria controlar muito mais seu coração.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 : Kung Fu**

Ao passar dos dias, todo o cenário estrutural foi sendo montado no jardim dos Li; tudo começava a ser finalizado com rigor e perfeição. Os serviçais da casa faziam tudo que podiam, e ultimamente até mesmo o herdeiro do clã andava auxiliando.

\- Bem, alguém tem andado bem distraída depois de inclusão do "jovem patrão" no time da organização. – Tomoyo sorria de esgueio enquanto finalizava uma anotação. – Ai se não fosse minha mania de "double check" em vários itens, viu.

A prima se indignou.

\- Pois eu acho que qualquer um é passível de erros, e que você está vendo pelo em ovo. – Sakura repassava suas anotações, lembrada por sua sócia.

\- Eu bem que te ouvi no quarto do Syaoran, priminha. – Tomoyo a puxou para um canto com cadeiras de jardim, em tom de confissão. – Eu só acho que você deveria manter o profissionalismo, agora que já se divertiu com ele. – Ela parecia assumir uma seriedade nada natural para seu caráter.

\- Sério, do que você está falando? – Sakura até se arrumou em seu lugar.

\- Você esteve ou não no quarto dele? – As ondas do cabelo dela foram chacoalhadas pelo vento.

\- Sim, estive; e o que te leva a pensar que eu seria de ultrapassar qualquer limite com ele? – A ruiva arregalou os olhos, exasperada. – Parece que não me conhece!

\- Mas eu ouvi coisas vindo do quarto : gemidinhos seus, ele falando pra você aguentar firme, eu imediatamente cheguei à conclusão de que você finalmente tinha...sabe? – A prima gesticulou energicamente os braços, sem exprimir nenhum sentido , realmente .

\- Tomoyo, sua fé em mim me comove. – Sakura se levantou da cadeira, dramática. – Eu mal o conheço , nós não temos nada e você precisava purificar um pouco seus pensamentos libidinosos. – A ligeira braveza se fez presente. – Quer saber, vou dar uma volta no jardim e já volto. Declaro folga de meia hora.

E saiu andando rápido.

\- Peraí, Saki, desculpa! – Tomoyo saiu atrás dela, e só recebeu um sinal de dedão erguido em "jóia" em retribuição.

\- AI! Será possível, outra vez? - Sakura se afastou para ver no que tinha esbarrado; fora acertada em seu estômago enquanto caminhava .O que viu foi uma pequena garota com vestido rosa, duas maria-chiquinhas prendendo seus cabelos castanhos e orbes avelãs assustadas a encarando.

Definitivamente uma Li.

\- Está tudo bem ? - Sakura a olhou e notou sua confusão; claro que ela não falava japonês. Acabou repetindo a pergunta em mandarim e recebeu uma curta resposta.

\- Sim, só estou procurando meu tio. - A menina olhava para a japonesa, curiosa. - Quem é você?

\- Sou quem está arrumando tudo aqui para a festa. Meu nome é Sakura.- Ela sorriu simpaticamente para a menina.

\- Me chamo Xiun-Yung , e meu tio é o ..

\- Li Xiao Lang - Sakura completou a frase, a encarando para se certificar de seu acerto.

\- Você conhece meu tio? - A menina olhou para cima, encarando o rosto da japonesa com admiração.

\- Sim. – Sakura sorriu para a menina. – Posso te acompanhar até onde ele está, se quiser.

A menina a examinou e sorriu.

\- Vamos então, Sakura-chan. – A pequena a puxou pelo braço. – Ele está ali no ginásio treinando.

\- Olha ele ali! - A menina apontou com alegria e Sakura olhou para o local.

O chinês treinava com uma espada ancestral imponente , realizando várias posições de luta , movendo braços e pernas energicamente, concentrado em suas ações e vestido com roupas brancas de treinamento, que já estavam suadas; parecia estar lá há um bom tempo...

\- Tio Xiao ! – Xiun-Yung saiu correndo, deixando a moça japonesa para trás, para se atirar nos braços do jovem e suado guerreiro.

Syaoran se virou repentinamente, deixando a espada pender ao lado de seu corpo e sorrindo ao pegar a pequena sobrinha no colo; viu a jovem Kinomoto ao fundo, deu alguns passos a frente, mas a pequena o impediu de se aproximar mais.

\- Tio Xiao, eu fiquei procurando você o maior tempão! - A garota fez um gesto abrangente com os braços, fazendo-o sorrir. – Esqueceu que prometeu brincar comigo hoje, é? – Agora suas orbes o acusavam com ameaça no olhar.

\- Não se promete nada que não possa se cumprir para uma criança, Syaoran-san. – A japonesa sorriu ao ve-lo. – Treinando hoje?

\- Você também treina? – Xiun arregalou os olhos. – Você quer treinar com a gente? – Os olhos da menina pareciam brilhar de excitação.

\- Ah, sabe o que é, Xiun, eu não sei nadinha de nada – Sakura sorriu com pena por desapontar a pequenina.

\- Não se desaponta crianças, Sakura-chan. – Syaoran a encarou com um sorriso perigoso no olhar. – Você pode simplesmente aprender, que tal?

\- Ah, que boa idéia, tio Xiao! – A menina bateu uma singela palma de alegria. – Vou me trocar no vesiário e já venho. – E correu alegremente rumo a uma porta.

\- Sabe o que é, eu precisava voltar para a Tomoyo e... – A moça segurava um de seus braços na frente de seu corpo.

O seu celular bipou em seu abriu para ver a mensagem : " Expediente encerrado por hoje Saki divirta-se com o guerreiro do clã. Desculpa de novo. Bjo."

\- Bem, mudança de planos; estou livre, ao que parece. – Ela ergueu os ombros, indefesa. – Posso ficar então? Tomando cuidado com meu mais novo hematoma? – Ele riu sem graça.

\- Sem dúvidas - O olhar de Syaoran era de puro contentamento . - Que tal se vestir também? – Ele a levou até a porta. – Aqui tem uniformes limpos, fique à vontade.

Ela pareceu receosa, mas entrou.

Minutos depois tio e sobrinha ajudavam Sakura a aprender a tão tradicional arte marcial chinesa; porém, ao contrário do que ela esperava, passaram a maior parte de tempo em exercícios aeróbicos. Somente ao final do que havia parecido uma aula, haviam abordado as posições básicas, chutes e socos.

\- Muito bem, por hoje chega de diversão, está quase escurecendo. – Ele as saudou do modo como o estilo pede,mão esqurdaa aberta cobrindo a mão direita fechada. – Vamos pegar nossas roupas e fechar o ginásio.

O guerreiro saiu para checar as portas do ginásio antes de deixarem o local.

\- Gostou ? – A menina se dirigiu para Sakura, ansiosa pela resposta. – Ou achou difícil?

-As duas coisas. – Sakura tentava absorver a quantidade de exercício que havia feito. – E você se diverte bastante, né?

\- Sim; só fico triste de ter que ir pra casa agora, mas logo eu volto pra visitar a vovó e todo mundo da casa...Você também, se quiser. – A garotinha colocou os braços atrás das costas, encabulada.

\- Eu quero sim! - Sakura achou que seu coração derreteria depois dessa. -Vai ser ótimo ter uma nova amiga! – Ela se abaixou para olhar em seus olhos. – Você concorda?

Ela simplesmente se jogou nos braços da japonesa, a abraçando apertado.

\- Sim! – Disse animada, praticamente no ouvido dela. – Obrigada por ser minha nova amiga, Sakura-chan.

Do canto do batente do banheiro, Syaoran sorria ao ver as duas.

\- Vamos lá então, mocinha! – Syaoran riu e afagou os cabelos da garota – Sua mãe está te esperando.

E prosseguiram para a entrada da casa, Xiun de mãos dadas com a japonesa de um lado e o chinês do outro.

Syaoran tomou a dianteira do grupo, entrando pela sala, cumprimentando Eriol,sua mãe e sua irmã, Shiefa; a mãe de Xiun . Eriol e Tomoyo se encontravam no canto, observando - os chegar.

\- Mãããe! – A pequena veio correndo para abraçar a bela mulher de cabelos castanhos semi-presos que conversava com Yelan. – Eu já treinei com tio Xiao e Sakura-chan. – A empolgação na voz dela era contagiante.

Todos os presentes se viraram para ver de quem a menina falava.

\- Boa noite a todos. – Sakura se curvou respeitosamente, se sentindo a pior e menos arrumada das criaturas. – Desculpem pela aparência descuidada, mas não pude dizer não a minha aula de introdução ao kung fu.

O uniforme era uma calça preta larga e uma blusa estilo chinês, branca, já amassada. Os cabelos estavam em desalinho, arrumados com pressa num coque displicente.

\- Está dignamente apresentável, não vejo nada a recriminar; fez bem em se exercitar , Sakura-chan. – Yelan se colocou ao seu lado. – Permita-me apresentá-la minha filha, Shiefa, mãe de Xiun.

Ambas se curvaram.

\- Prazer em conhece-la, Sakura-san; espero que aproveite a estadia e desejo boa sorte com todos os preparativos. – O rosto da moça era amigável, e os olhos castanhos, traço da família, tão persuasivos quanto os do irmão. – Como se saiu em seu primeiro dia de aula? Espero que perdoe esses dois...Eles podem ser bem insistentes. – Ela apontou o irmão e a filha com o elegante indicador.

\- Ah, foi revigorante aprender algo novo; tive o privilégio de ter ótima companhia. – Sakura sorriu para Xiun, que demonstrava alegria imensa por ter sido reconhecida.- E um ótimo professor, claro. – Sakura graciosamente meneou a cabeça respeitosamente ao rapaz, com seu olhar mais sério, porém um mínimo sorriso de gracejo.

O rapaz sorriu de volta.

Eriol e Tomoyo trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade, sorrindo com os cantos da boca.

\- Pois bem pessoal, vamos indo. Em breve noite a todos. – Shiefa foi acenando para todos, passou pelo irmão bagunçando o cabelo dele. – Nunca consegue dar um jeito nessa juba, Xiao Lang.

\- Faz parte do charme, Shiefa, me deixa. – Ele repassou os dedos pelo topete desfeito, mau-humorado.

Todas as despedidas se concretizaram e cada um se dirigiu para sua ala a fim de se prepararem para o jantar.

Batidas na porta do quarto.

\- Entra, Eriol. – O rapaz acabava de abotoar uma camisa de manga curta azul marinho.

\- Como adivinhou? – O inglês entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Podia usar essa sua habilidade para adivinhar o futuro, sabia?

\- Eu ouvi seus passos, nada demais. – Ele tentava dar forma às ondas de seu cabelo. – O que você precisa?

-Nada, só vim avisar que, como Sakura quer testar os lugares das mesas, as decorações e tudo mais, o jantar ser servido lá fora só pra gente. Sua mãe foi visitar uma amiga de longa data.

\- Ah, sim, ela havia me dito. – Ele agora arrumava o cós da calça jeans clara que usava. – E essa idéia de jantar sob as estrelas é ótima mesmo... Pra não falar romântico. – Ele brincou com as sobrancelhas, as chacoalhando.

\- E como vai indo, com a Sakura? – Eriol se sentou na beira da cama do amigo, interessado. – Soube que ela já esteve até aqui, onde estou; você está mesmo jogando pra ganhar dessa vez, não é?

\- Isso não é um jogo, inglês; - Ele olhou o amigo com ameaça no olhar. - E ela esteve aqui pra eu ajudá-la com um hematoma, somente. – Ele voltou a brigar com seu cabelo no espelho. – Sakura é uma moça tímida, meiga e merece todo o respeito , então pare de bancar o metido a garanhão , porque você nunca foi assim.

\- Eu sei – O amigo suspirou, alisando a colcha, olhando pela janela. - Só queria saber como anda a aproximação no fim das contas; ela está te dando abertura para chegar perto?

\- Ela está bem menos tímida, já tenho isso como uma vitória. – Ele foi até a cama e retirou Eriol de seu lugar – Agora pode ir que já ela chega pra eu fazer a troca de bandagem. Até logo. – E o enxotou porta afora.

Vendo a cena, Sakura não evitou ficar boquiaberta ao ver Eriol ser praticamente jogado pra fora do quarto de Syaoran.

O rapaz de cabelo escuro se direcionou para sair pelo corredor, um meio sorriso encabulado .

– Pode entrar, ele está esperando. - Ele passou por ela apontando a porta, continuando a caminhar.

Ainda meio em choque, e agora preocupada, Sakura bateu de leve no canto da porta, ainda aberta.

Syaoran se virou , pois estava na janela; veio recebe-la com um sorriso acolhedor.

\- Bem, vamos diminuir sua bandagem agora. – Ele a fez entrar e ela se sentou no mesmo local de anteriormente. – Já está começando a cicatrizar . – Ele novamente acariciou bem de leve o hematoma, já num local menos inchado. – Você vai se espantar em como vai ser rápido o sumiço desse roxo.

Ela simplesmente sorriu, grata.

\- Agradeço muito os cuidados, não precisava se incomodar...AAAAAI! – Ela não conseguiu evitar a dor dessa vez. – Porque você apertou o machucado? – Ela pareceu querer fulminá-lo usando só seu olhar.

\- Desculpe, é que eu fui prestar atenção em você e...Foi um lapso de concentração. Mas nem doeu tanto, para de ser criança, vai. – O rapaz trocou o joelho que apoiava no chão, semblante preocupado.

\- Eu que sei o quanto doeu. – Ela retirou a mão dele de perto e usou a sua própria para acabar de passar a pomada no local.

Ele a encarava, sério. Sem dizer palavra.

Ela o encarou de volta.

Suspirou, olhando pro teto.

\- Desculpa, eu não lido nada bem com dor, saio gritando e dando patada em todo mundo ao meu redor, eu sei que você está só sendo gentil e...- Ela encarava o vazio para não ter que ve-lo. – Tá, eu vou sair e te espero lá fora.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

Um de seus braços foi segurado, de leve, por trás.

Ela se virou e o encarou.

\- Sakura...- Ele trouxe a mão dela na sua e segurou a outra em seguida. Não parava de encara-la. Tentava decidir se era cedo demais ou não para dizer a ela o que sentia.

Ela não fazia ideia do que ele diria; só sabia que seu ouvido apitava internamente e jurava que havia sentido sua perna ceder um pouco; o rosto ardia pela insistência do olhar dele.

Um toque agudo de celular.

Sakura não evitou um violento salto. Levou a mão ao coração e respirou fundo.

Syaoran suspirou zangado e soltou as mãos dela delicadamente, pegando o aparelho do bolso. Mensagem de Eriol : "Tem certeza que vocês não estão fazendo nada demais nesse quarto? Rsrsrs. Estamos esperando no jardim."

O jovem chinês bufou em descontentamento para o aparelho e apertou raivosamente o botão de bloqueio de tela.

A olhou, recuperando a sombra de um sorriso.

\- Estão nos esperando lá fora; podemos? – Ele ofereceu seu braço a ela, que ainda mancava levemente.

Com um aceno um tanto tímido de cabeça ela se colocou ao lado dele e se dirigiram para fora de casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5 : O jantar/ Tempestade**

Já sentados à mesa e servidos, os casais conversavam e apreciavam um vinho branco suave.

Sakura observava atentamente as conformações das mesas, o espaço que se delineava no amplo local, tentava imaginar a distribuição dos convidados , como as flores ficariam melhor colocadas no dia em que chegassem e parou para prestar atenção nas lanternas rubras penduradas por um varal discreto e praticamente invisível aos olhos mais desatentos. Estava muito satisfeita com essa sua idéia repentina das lanternas: elas enfeitavam o local com classe, dando um ar de fantasia aos arredores.

\- Essas lanternas ficaram muito boas espalhadas por aqui, foi um bom palpite.- Syaoran acabava de mastigar uma cenoura.

\- Idéia da Sakura, aposto – Eriol limpou o canto de sua boca e sorriu com certo ar de sabedoria.

Syaoran o olhou de esguelha, ligeiramente surpreso.

\- E como você sabe? – O chinês se preocupava em alcançar sua taça de vinho.

\- Não preciso, conheço a personalidade da prima de minha bela namorada, aqui. – Eriol, enlaçou os ombros de uma Tomoyo sorridente.

\- Uau, sou um livro aberto pra você desde quando? – Sakura encarou o inglês em tom de desafio. – Não é como se nos víssemos ou conversássemos por horas... – Um sorriso sarcástico pontuou o desafio.

\- Posso continuar falando? – Todos assentiram , curiosos. – Eu sei que foi obra da senhorita Kinomoto porque ela gosta de romance; o ar está um tanto etéreo, sonhador ... É característico dos eventos de vocês.- Eriol ajustou a armação de seus óculos retangulares, se sentindo vitorioso.

A japonesa aplaudiu de leve.

\- Tenho que dar o braço a torcer; ao menos um pouquinho, você me conhece. – Ela limpou os cantos de seus lábios, sorrindo timidamente. – Me chame de antiquada, mas sempre funciona. – Ela ergueu os ombros, dando o veredito.

\- E ela tem toda a razão. – Tomoyo chacoalhou de leve o conteúdo de sua taça. – Todos os clientes elogiam o toque mágico da decoração, e sempre acontece com as idéias da Sakura; é praticamente um amuleto de boa sorte para cada evento. – Ela olhou carinhosamente para a prima, que retribuiu o elogio erguendo sua taça para comemorar.

\- Bom, eu acredito no poder de Sakura-san de encantar pessoas ao seu redor . – Syaoran levantou a própria taça, voltando seu olhar compenetrado e divertido para a japonesa, que deixou escapar um ligeiro riso.

Ela precisou tomar um gole um pouco maior para acalmar sua respiração. Estava a beira da tremedeira e se forçou a controlar suas mãos.

– E eu acredito que tenho o melhor professor de kung fu da China. – Ela sorriu para ele, contendo seu nervosismo.

Ambos se encararam abertamente.

Acabaram o jantar ainda conversando sobre o que esperar para os próximos dias, já mais relaxados.

Somente Sakura e Syaoran haviam permanecido próximos ao local , já que os outros dois amigos haviam decidido tomar o ar noturno e caminhar pela propriedade.

\- Deixe-me ver se entendi : você é de Tomoeda e mora em Tokyo. – Ele se ajeitou no banco do jardim onde agora se sentavam. - Sente muita falta de sua família?

Um dos braços dele passava confortavelmente por trás das costas dela, apoiado na estrutura do banco.

Não evitando certo constrangimento com a beleza do rosto dele ao observa-la, tão de perto, tomou fôlego para responder.

\- Sinto sim. – A moça tentava acariciar os braços, o vento da noite a deixava um pouco gelada.- Meu pai e meu irmão sempre reclamam que eu não os visito tanto quanto eles gostariam. – Ela suspirou, olhando para os pés, para voltar o olhar para seu interlocutor logo em seguida. - Por mim eu iria pra lá três vezes na semana, mas com o ritmo do trabalho não dá pra brincar...- O olhar dela se enterneceu ao lembrar dos parentes queridos.

Syaoran a admirou, observando seus olhos de hortelã acumularem água lentamente; ela fora criada no interior do Japão, com laços familiares muito fortes e sofria por viver longe de sua família tão pequena mas tão ligada.Não havia mencionado nada sobre uma mãe...

\- Quando você falou sobre sua família você na mencionou sua... - Syaoran se aproximou dela cautelosamente.

\- A minha mãe? – Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas distraidamente. –Ela faleceu quando eu tinha 3 anos ; seu nome era Nadeschiko. Ela faz falta mas, apesar de tudo, eu realmente...

\- Não se lembra muito dela. - Shoaran olhou para a moça, que mostrava sua surpresa. – Meu pai também morreu quando eu era pequeno; é estranho sentir falta de alguém que mal conhecemos. – Um leve sorriso passou pelos lábios do rapaz.

Sakura se permitiu olhar mais atentamente para o rapaz, que afinal, não era só flertes e provocações; possuía sentimentos muito similares aos dela. Parecia ser mais honesto neste momento.

Foi quando sentiu o braço dele envolve-la.

\- Está com frio ? – Ele acabou de se aproximar e ficou bem ao lado dela.- O vento está te deixando arrepiada. – Ele apontou o braço dela. – Caiu muito bem nesse vestido, mas não tem mangas para te proteger. – Ele acariciava o ombro dela com a mão estendida e o braço dela próximo ao seu também recebia o mesmo tratamento.

Ela se deixou ser aquecida, apesar de não estar cem por cento confortável; sua timidez, seu medo por ele tentar fazer dela só mais uma conquista...Sua mente e seu coração estavam em direções opostas.

\- Sabia que você é muito bom em fazer elogios? – Ela tentou ser corajosa e franca. – Algo que fazia com frequência na faculdade? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, pontuando a insinuação.

\- Raramente – Ele riu baixo. – Só elogio quando realmente é merecido, e você merece, Sakura. – Ele adorava ver o brilho nos olhos dela se ascender ao mesmo tempo em que ela se encolhia inconscientemente.

Ela suspirou, tendo que recuperar o fôlego.

Ele quase não conseguiu conter sua vontade de abraça-la o mais forte que conseguisse. Parecia tão frágil que queria protege-la. Mas temia afasta-la com isso.

Um trovão se fez ouvir ao longe.

\- Você leva tudo a sério demais...Se relaxasse um pouco mais, com certeza dissolveria essa sua insegurança boba.- Ele a olhou com simpatia, e afagou uma de suas mãos, ela tentou se acalmar, aceitando o carinho.

\- Acredite, já evolui bastante em pouco tempo; acho que faz realmente parte de mim e eu sempre vou ter um ponto fraco que vai me fazer me fechar como uma ostra. – Ela só havia reparado agora o quanto suas faces estavam próximas.

O herdeiro do clã dos Li precisou de todo auto-controle e racionalidade de sua posição para não beijar uma moça com uma taxa de álcool acima do aceitável em sua corrente sanguínea. Não queria tirar qualquer tipo de vantagem dela.

Teve que respirar fundo e se afastar alguns centímetros.

Relâmpagos cortavam os céus.

\- Bem, se quiser posso te ajudar com isso de se abrir. – Ele se virou totalmente de frente pra ela. – Pode começar falando o que acha de minha aparência hoje. – E mostrou com a mão a extensão de seu corpo, sorrindo com o canto da boca, pontuando o gracejo.

\- Ok, eu posso fazer isso. – Ela ainda tentava se recuperar da antecipação por um beijo que ele refreou no último segundo. Teve que respirar fundo novamente. – Você se encontra muito bem vestido, porém isso não é exatamente novidade. – Ele segurava nervosamente suas mãos.

\- Bom começo, continue. – Ele segurou o queixo, interessado e cômico.

\- Sério? – Ela não conseguia mais manter seu olhar fixo no dele nesse ponto. – Logicamente você sabe o quão bonito é, além de educado e bem humorado... – Ela só conseguiu ter uma breve visão dos lábios dele. - O que deixa uma pergunta no ar : como é possível o senhor Li ainda estar solteiro? – Ela segurou o queixo, agora conseguindo ser inquisidora; nesse ponto o vinho a ajudando a ser mais brincalhona.

\- Bem , eu pretendo não manter esse status por muito tempo. – Ele segurou uma de suas pernas em cima da outra, com charme. – Na verdade não faz muito tempo que me interessei em alguém que dominou minha atenção e meu coração, que é o que importa. – Ele passou os dedos entre os cabelos, parando para simplesmente encara-la.

Sakura se abanou de leve, rindo de puro nervoso. Ele não tinha sido nada sútil. E pelo que entendeu dele, essa nunca havia sido a intenção dele , de qualquer modo.

Ele não conteve um riso surpreso.

\- Isso te afetou de algum modo, por acaso? – Ele parecia uma criança que havia ganhado o que mais queria de Natal. – Se abanando assim...

\- Você se surpreenderia se soubesse o quanto me afeta, na verdade. – As palavras saíram baixas, porém audíveis e irrefreáveis como uma inconveniente correnteza de pensamentos.

Tapou a boca com uma mão em desespero óbvio, com direito a olhos arregalados. Como ousava dizer exatamente o que estava pensando bem na frente dele?

Ela queria enterrar a cabeça no chão. Com força. Virou ligeiramente suas costas para ele.

Ele não conteve um sonoro e grave riso.

\- Sakura, espera. – Ele a puxou devagar uma das mãos dela para si, ela se voltou para ele novamente. – Você me afeta o tempo todo. – Eles se encaravam, sem piscar. Ela ligeiramente trêmula. – Acho que estou cada vez mais...

CABRUM

Uma chuva pesada começou a cair impiedosamente, pegando ambos de surpresa.

Se levantaram rapidamente.

Ela tentou começar a correr em seu vestido longo , tentou levantar a barra e já começava a se exasperar.

Syaoran viu os apuros da moça, chegou perto e colocou os braços dela em volta do pescoço dele, encarando-a brevemente como se pedisse permissão; ela fez que sim rapidamente com a cabeça e ele a levantou sem esforço algum.

Chegaram numa área coberta em poucos segundos. Já estavam quase encharcados.

\- Obrigada Syaoran. – Ela tentava retirar a água de onde conseguia, dando o melhor de si para fazer algo decente com seu cabelo. – Essa chuva veio pra ficar, pelo jeito.

\- Esta época as monções podem atacar, mesmo. – Ele tentava se arrumar, batendo na calça, alisando os cabelos para trás.

De repente, em meio ao suave som da chuva, ambos se encararam.

\- Sakura...- Ele arrumou uma mecha do cabelo dela, acariciando de leve sua face. Já estavam muito próximos. – Eu não acho que você tenha consumido mais álcool do que o normal para uma organizadora de eventos, certo? – Ele encarava os lábios avermelhados dela e voltava para as duas piscinas esmeraldinas de seus olhos.

\- Na verdade não passei de uma taça, é o que eu costumo beber. – Ela parecia hipnotizada, aproveitando para ver de perto cada detalhe das íris avelã dele. – Estou quase perfeitamente sóbria. – Já não conseguia ver mais nada além dos olhos e dos lábios dela.

Já estavam tocando seus narizes, os pescoços se torcendo e os lábios entreabertos.

Deram vazão aos sentimentos intensos que nutriam um pelo outro com um beijo que se desenrolou até que precisassem parar.

Ainda com as testas apoiadas , seguraram suas mãos e se olharam.

\- Não poderia ser menos doce, minha cereja nipônica. – E voltou a beijar o canto da boca dela. – Acho que vou acabar ficando viciado. – E foi para o outro lado, fazendo-a rir.

Segundos após ouviram passos, e permaneceram lado a lado, bem encostados um no outro.

\- Olá, casal. – Eriol, chacoalhava seus óculos enquanto se aproximava de ambos. – E o que fazem no escurinho e molhados ?- Ele sorriu ao olhar os dois grudados um ao lado do outro, sorrindo.

Tomoyo ladeou o namorado. Deu um significativo olhar par a prima.

\- Fugindo da chuva, como vocês dois. – Sakura foi convincente ao tentar secar os braços molhados. Ainda estava recuperando sua calma. – E vocês, onde estavam? – Ela encarou mais vorazmente sua sócia e prima, passando para o inglês de sorriso bonachão e despreocupado.

O outro casal se olhou, sorridente.

\- Caminhamos bastante e tivemos uma adorável digestão, até que o céu decidiu cair em nossas cabeças. – Tomoyo tentava deixar seu cabelo menos molhado.

\- Bem, eu acho que devíamos tomar um banho antes de ficarmos doentes. – Syaoran pousou a mão no meio das costas de Sakura, a encaminhando casa adentro. – E vocês dois, pombinhos desajuizados, façam o mesmo. – Syaoran os olhou num misto de severidade e comicidade; Sakura se virou e os olhou ao mesmo tempo, dando exatamente o mesmo olhar.

O segundo par permaneceu espantado com a química de ambos.

Sakura e Syaoran se flagraram mutuamente; congelaram suas expressões e não evitaram os risos ao subir pelas escadas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6: Mãos à obra/ Corrida**

A manhã começava cedo pra ele, como sempre, desde que iniciara seu contato com as artes marciais: se levantava antes do sol nascer, vestia seus trajes de treino (uma roupa típica chinesa, sem mangas com pequenos fechos no meio de toda a parte da camisa e calças longas, tudo em seda na cor negra.), fazia uma rápida corrida de aquecimento, se alongava e começava a todo vapor desferir golpes contra o ar inerte, fazendo também movimentos com armas.

\- Bom dia. – Eriol adentrava o ginásio com um shorts e uma camiseta de academia. – Posso me juntar a você?

\- Bom dia. – Syaoran estava se alongando no chão de tatami. – Claro, se conseguir. – Ele deu um meio sorriso desafiador.

O inglês se vestiu apropriadamente e começou o treino com o amigo faiza preta em kung fu.

\- Resolveu tomar vergonha nessa sua cara britânica e retomar os treinos, pelo que vejo – O chinês regulava o aquecimento do amigo.

\- Antes tarde do que nunca, não? – O rapaz dava o melhor de si enquanto seu melhor amigo não transpirava, correndo a seu lado. – Percebi que estava ficando fora de forma e tinha que fazer algo.

Passaram algum tempo entre os mais váriados tipo de flexão e abdominais, concentrados.

\- Então, resolveu a transição do clã e a papelada toda? Estava preocupado com isso até semana passada, sem nem poder se concentrar na sua mais nova amiga de terras nipônicas... – Eriol recebia agora um magnífico auxílio de Syaoran, que tentava esticar uma das pernas dele o máximo possível.

\- Sim, depois de meses, organizei as estruturas por aqui; era muita coisa antiga e sem sentido. – Ele agora fazia o mesmo com a outra perna. – Até com a aposentadoria de ex-membros do conselho tive que lidar; estou grato por ter tudo acabado bem.

A partir daí começaram o treino de luta sem muito contato físico, a chamada prática de luta com "sombras".Eriol tentou um chute rotacionado, mas Syaoran se abaixou, pegou a perna dele e o fez dar um mortal pra trás.

\- Ei, eu podia ter me machucado! – Eriol se endireitou, intimamente orgulhoso de si mesmo. – E como anda com Sakura?

\- Creio que bem. – Ele bancou o indiferente. – Estamos conseguindo desenvolver nosso relacionamento. – Syaoran bloqueou uma tentativa de soco do inglês.

\- Tomoyo e eu percebemos bem, ontem mesmo. – Eriol se concentrava em chegar minimamente próximo de um golpe bem-sucedido. – Reparou que vocês até nos mostraram a mesma careta?

Syaoran precisou congelar um movimento para rir brevemente.

\- Sim, isso foi engraçado. – Ele fez sinal para o amigo e ambos se curvaram respeitosamente, acabando essa parte das técnicas. – Eu estou começando a não conseguir parar de pensar nela. – Terminou com um suspiro.

Eriol sorriu silencioso.

\- Fazia tempo que eu não sentia isso ... – O chinês pegou um grande leque e deu outro ao inglês, fazendo sinal para que começassem a rotina de movimentos que simulavam uma luta, chamada "kati". – Na verdade... – A dupla praticava com o objeto, virando, abrindo e fechando, como numa coreografia. – Na verdade.. – Deram um chute giratório e aterrissaram. – É a primeira vez na vida que sinto algo assim. – Terminaram a rotina, ambos com sorrisos contidos.

\- Devo muito a você e à Tomoyo, por colocarem, sem querer, Sakura em meu caminho. – Ele tinha um brilho sonhador nos olhos, apontando para que Eriol repetisse uma determinada postura ainda com o objeto.

\- Pelo jeito ela está bem contente também. - O jovem britânico acabava de terminar uma parte da sequência. – Ontem a noite ela ainda tinha um discreto sorriso que não deixava o rosto dela, até a hora em que nos despedimos para ir dormir.

\- É mesmo? – Ele parou de ajudar Eriol e o encarou. Sorriu com o canto os lábios, satisfeito.

\- Eu já havia percebido algo no ar ontem. Achou mesmo que não dava pra notar que vocês se beijaram? – Eriol cuidava de acabar de terminar firmemente sua sequência, uma sobrancelha sabichona arqueada, o encarando ao final.

Um suspiro cansado derrotou o anfitrião.

\- Pois foi bem isso. – Ele se endireitou, com ânimo renovado. – E espero que só melhore. – Gesticulou para que o amigo se sentasse e alongasse com ele. – Vamos terminar esse treino, agora.

Sakura se levantou, sonolenta e se arrastou até o banheiro; tomou um acolhedor banho quente, escovou os dentes, vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma blusinha amarela com delicadas flores vermelhas nas bordas. Deixou seu cabelo semi-preso, deu uma olhada no espelho, se mostrou satisfeita e encontrou a prima no corredor, num vestido azul celeste e com os longos cabelos presos de um dos lados.

\- Bom dia Saki – A prima beijou sua face brevemente. – Aposto que dormiu muito bem essa noite – Ela observava a reação da organizadora.

\- Bom dia, Moyo. – Ela piscou rapidamente. – E posso saber porque acha isso?

Foram caminhando escada abaixo para tomar o café-da-manhã.

\- Por favor, preciso mesmo explicar depois de presenciar aquela química chuvosa de vocês? Eu percebi, o Eriol também, e quem mais estivesse ali daria parabéns pelo namoro .

Sakura olhou nervosa ao redor, colocou o indicador em riste em frente a seus lábios.

\- To-mo-yo! – Ela sussurrou. – Que exagero, ninguém falou nada de namorar.- Ela alisava sua blusa distintamente.- Para de sair falando isso por aí. – O olhar dela se tornou de urgente reprovação.

\- Tá, e vocês parem de se agarrar escondidos! – Tomoyo retribuiu o sussurro, rindo.

\- Idem! – Sakura fechou com um último sussurro, também abrindo graciosamente um tímido sorriso.

À mesa encontraram a matriarca tomando serenamente seu chá; se curvaram respeitosamente e se saudaram como sempre.

\- Bom dia, meninas. – Yelan sorriu abertamente. - Vejo que estão muito lindas e muito bem dispostas.

\- Bom dia Yelan-san. Está igualmente elegante, obrigada. – Sakura se sentou seguida da prima. – Estamos animadas para resolver o contratempo das chuvas e aliviadas pelo cronograma estar com folgas.

\- Graças aos céus. – Tomoyo já sorvia um gole de chá. – Monções podem atrapalhar, mas sempre temos um plano B.

\- Não esperava menos de vocês. – Agora a senhora se servia de bolinho, enquanto olhava os recém-chegados. – Ah , esses rapazes atrasados...Sabem que temos um horário rígido, não?

Os rapazes se distribuíram ao lado de seus pares – oficiais ou semi-oficiais – dizendo seus bom dias.

\- Pelo visto acordou cedo – Sakura se ocupou em esfriar seu chá, olhando curiosamente o cheiroso chinês ao seu lado.

Ele trajava uma camiseta grená de gola "v" e um jeans escuro.

\- Precisava treinar e revisar um inglês preguiçoso. – Aponto Eriol do lado oposto da mesa enquanto enchia uma xícara de café preto.

\- O que eu sempre agradeço. – Eriol meneou a cabeça, cômico. – Então iremos ajudar ainda mais no processo de organização a partir de hoje; já fizemos a papelada nova do clã e , com tudo regularizado, estamos com o período totalmente disponível para vocês. – Ele olhou alegre para todos que estavam na mesa enquanto atacava um pão recheado.

\- E você, dormiu bem ? – Syaoran continuava a conversar exclusivamente com Sakura. – Ontem foi um dia agitado, espero que tenha descansado. – Ele a olhou, interessado.

\- Como uma pedra. – Ela acabava de pegar uma fatia de melancia. – Dias agitados tendem a fazer isso comigo. – Um imperceptível sorriso repousava em um canto de sua boca.

Não deixaram de se encarar com sorriso no olhar, num entendimento mútuo.

O restante da mesa observava com largos sorrisos .

Era sempre deste mesmo modo: por mais que já estivesse tudo bem arrumado, o peso da responsabilidade da perfeição era constante.

Ao longo da semana as japonesas contavam com um ainda maior exército solícito de serviçais dos Li, muito bem dispostos, eficientes e simpáticos: sem eles a tarefa seria mil vezes mais árdua. Até mesmo Eriol entrou na dança.

Porém, quem mais se destacava no quesito "força de vontade" era o jovem guerreiro e recém-empossado cabeça do clã dos Li ; ele não parava, procurava ordens diretas de Sakura, que mostrava a ele seu gentil sorriso todas as vezes que ele se dirigia a ela.

Ah, esse chinês...Estava tirando a concentração da Kinomoto, pra dizer o mínimo.

Haviam mantido seu recém-começado relacionamento em segredo, e se encontravam em caminhadas, aulas de kung fu, e até um passeio na movimentada cidade haviam feito. Tudo em programas de casal, na presença dos sempre encorajadores Tomoyo e Eriol.

Ainda não haviam repetido o beijo daquela noite chuvosa; Sakura estava extremamente receosa e deixava isso óbvio, ficando tensa ao lado do chinês.

Syaoran, por sua parte, achava graça no commportamento dela, mas não a forçava a nada; estava satisfeito por andarem de mãos dadas em seus passeios sem muita resistência da parte dela.

Tomoyo de um lado e Sakura do outro: celulares-rádio sempre funcionando na comunicação entre as duas, em lugares consideravelmente distantes para se pensar em falar somente com a força das próprias gargantas.

Sakura estava no salão principal, gigantesco, construído especialmente para a ocasião, no meio do majestoso jardim dos Li.Já Tomoyo se encarregava da decoração de todo o caminho até chegar ao local do salão, incluindo algumas mesas espalhadas displicentemente.

\- Sakura, na escuta? – Seu celular-rádio gritava com insistência, fazendo a moça despertar de seu estado contemplativo.

\- Na escuta, Tomoyo – Sakura se esforçou para se concentrar em algo além dos ombros largos e torneados do chinês dando o ar da graça na organização de alguns móveis ao fundo.

\- Mesas principais a caminho; carregadores impertinentes. Bom, se bem que o Syaoran pode...- O sinal foi interrompido: Sakura havia desligado a conexão antes que o mesmo ouvisse o diálogo que estava no "viva-voz". – OK Tomoyo, entendido.- Sakura desligou o rádio.

Todos estavam tão atarefados que nem notaram a chegada dos carregadores com duas imensas mesas, que seriam usadas para o self-service do buffet.

\- Por favor, por aqui.- Sakura se adiantou e indicou o local onde deveriam ser colocadas.

\- Claro, belezura. – Um chinês disse com rapidez, esperando que ela não entendesse, arrancando risos dos outros colegas.

\- Mais respeito, posso entende-lo perfeitamente.- Sakura estava a dois passos deles, esperando que acabassem de colocar tudo no chão, o rosto frio e desconfiado.

\- Não precisa ficar nervosa, pelo contrário...Isso só facilita nossa comunicação, não? – O mesmo homem do gracejo se aproximou , enquanto os outros prestavam atenção maior na arrumação dos arredores, sem realmente notar o que ocorria.

Sakura deu um passo pra trás, segurando sua prancheta firmemente em suas mãos.Não demorou até que os outros carregadores, já cientes da disposição do amigo em arrumar confusão, o interpelassem.

\- Vamos logo, Lao, você sabe onde estamos...Não é inteligente arranjar dor de cabeça aqui.- Um outro homem segurou o braço do primeiro.

\- Me deixa, aqui só tem um monte de empregadinhos... Que mal pode ter bater um papo com essa moça tão aproveitável? Não posso desperdiçar essa chance... – Ele puxou bruscamente Sakura para perto de si.

A moça se protegeu como pode, batendo violentamente na cabeça dele com a prancheta rósea sem pensar duas com uma cotovelada no estômago do homem.

\- Como você ousa, sua...- Ele levantou perigosamente sua pesada mão.

-Lao, não! – Um dos amigos tentou avisá-lo.

Tarde demais. O homem foi atingido com um preciso golpe num ponto do pescoço que o deixou inconsciente.

O autor do golpe permanecia parado entre Sakura e o restante dos homens, seu olhar impiedoso os encarando.

\- Alguém mais quer bancar o hospitalizado? – Ele mirou o grupo de frente,olhos semi-cerrados, estralando os dedos das mãos.

\- Vamos embora! – Um outro homem carregou o Lao desfalecido com a ajuda de um terceiro e se juntou ao quarto pra fora da mansão o mais rapidamente que suas pernas conseguiam.

Sakura o olhou, ainda assustada ; fora tudo tão rápido, que não havia processado os detalhes .

\- Tudo bem, Sakura? – Syaoran segurou delicadamente as mãos dela, vendo a cabeça da moça balançar afirmativamente.

\- S-sim. - Sakura não conseguia desfazer a expressão de susto, seu corpo ainda trêmulo. – Obrigada Syaoran-kun, eu fiquei nervosa, não sabia o que fazer e usei o que tinha... – Ela olhava para as próprias mãos.

Ele se aproximou, a abraçando.

Ela aceitou o gesto de bom grado, o puxando junto a si.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, você só se defendeu.- Ele sussurrou contra o cabelo dela. – E estou orgulhoso de você ter conseguido isso com pouquíssima instrução. – Se afastou e sorriu de leve para ela.

\- Sinceramente, espero não precisar dos meus dotes marciais por um bom tempo. – Ela afagou uma última vez as costas dele, mirou seu rosto e deu um demorado beijo em sua bochecha, sem se preocupar com os espectadores curiosos. – Obrigada por me proteger , Syaoran.

\- Sempre que precisar, Sakura. – E se aproximaram novamente, já não contendo os sentimentos que só se expandiam com os passar das semanas de convívio.

A tarde passou fugazmente, os empregados já eram poucos a circular, e somente Sakura e Tomoyo continuavam sentadas próximas, não sobre trabalho.

\- O carregador quase te agarrou? – Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. – Mas que absurdo!

\- Faltou muito verdade acho que ele ia tentar me bater depois de ter levado o golpe de prancheta...Mas quando eu pensava que seria atingida o homem já estava caído no chão. - Sakura instintivamente olhou para o chão, se lembrando da cena. – Foi surreal; parecia cena de filme de ação. – Ela engoliu seco.

\- Syaoran foi tão rápido assim ? – Tomoyo arrumou sua postura, se colocando curvada mais para frente, interessada em cada detalhe. – Ele se aproximou por detrás do homem e você nem viu?

\- Foi meio de lado que ele se colocou nas costas dele; e em poucos segundos ele já estava caído. Não foi lá uma cena super agradável de se presenciar , mas por outro lado... – Ela suspirou com um sorriso se formando em seu olhar. - Me senti mais segura do que nunca quando ele veio me abraçar, me acalmando.

Tomoyo a observava em silêncio, com um sorriso inconfundível em seu rosto.

\- Só abraçando? – Tomoyo apoiou o rosto em cima de uma de suas mãos, já sabendo a resposta, pelo olhar que transmitia um sorriso malicioso.

\- E você viu. – A moça de olhos esmeralda respirou fundo e passou uma mão pelo rosto, frustrada. – Naquele momento ele me fez sentir tão inatingível que...- Sakura suspirou fundo – Acho que não consigo mais explicar. – Chutou algumas pedrinhas, distraída. – Só fiquei envergonhada e sai de fininho, voltando pro trabalho.

\- Tentando voltar, você quer dizer. – Tomoyo a cutucou, divertida. – Mas porque a vergonha? Tá na cara que vocês se gostam! - As mãos de Tomoyo gesticulavam loucamente.

\- Eu não sei ao certo... – Ela olhou para os lados, exasperada. – Ele não pode estar querendo nada sério comigo Moyo. – A cabeça dela pendeu para baixo.

\- Porque não? – A prima subiu o inconformado tom de voz.

\- Ele tem tantas opções, porque seria eu a fazer a diferença? – Sakura voltou a encarar o banco em que se sentava. – Melhor só esquecer isso, tá? – E se levantou com uma Tomoyo bufante em seu cangote.

Depois deste episódio os casais almoçaram juntos e descansaram.

Logo, todos reunidos, voltaram aos afazeres e o fim da tarde se aproximava.

\- Bom, ladeira abaixo a partir de agora. – Sakura colocava as duas mãos na cintura, olhando os arredores.

\- Ah, que alívio. Só mais dois dias e estaremos de volta para casa. – A morena abraçou de lado o namorado recém- chegado. – Que saudades da minha cama, do meu travesseiro... – Ela afundou a cabeça no peito de Eriol.

\- Nem me fale, eu adoro sua cama. – Ele alisou o queixo da bela, que ria .

\- Credo, por favor, cadê a decência. – Sakura tentou chutar a canela do inglês, sua expressão em um nojo cômico. – Acho que vou sair correndo. – Ela mirou o horizonte.

\- Nossa, faz tempo que você não corre mesmo. – Tomoyo ainda se dependurava no namorado. – Te contei né – Indicador em riste no rosto dele. – Essa Kinomoto era viciada em esportes na escola; sempre foi primeiro lugar em todos os campeonatos .

Os rapazes voltaram seus olhares para ela.

\- Desde pequena fui encorajada pelo meu pai e mantive meu hábito de fazer uma corrida nas primeiras horas de todos os meus dias. – Ela estufou o peito , orgulhosa. – Só nessas semanas que relaxei um pouco.

\- Eu acho que vocês podiam apostar uma corrida, então. – Eriol abraçava a namorada possessivamente. – Syaoran odeia perder e está totalmente nesse mundo esportivo há muito tempo.

Sakura e Syaoran se olharam.

Ela ainda tímida pelo episódio de horas atrás.

Ele curioso para ver como ela reagiria à proposta.

\- Pois tenho certeza que se você saísse correndo com todo o seu fôlego nesse exato momento eu ainda seria capaz de te alcançar . - Ele mirou a moça com expressão de desafio.

\- Adoraria ver você tentar. – Seu rosto fechou em concentração afiada; a maratonista dentro dela havia superado a timidez.

\- Então acho bom você começar a correr. - Ele mal acabou de falar e já se viu perseguindo a japonesa, que havia abandonado sua prancheta em cima de uma das mesas e saíra correndo como um tiro veloz ao vento.

Corria campinas, vales, pulava flores; só queria ver o horizonte à sua frente, sem se preocupar em ter que desviar de móveis ou pessoas. Seria fácil despistá-lo .Ao olhar para trás se deparou com um sorriso sedutor na face do chinês; se espantou a vê-lo a pouquíssimos metros de suas costas. Tinha que usar todas as suas forças, e imediatamente.

Sim, cada gota de suor estava valendo a pena naquele momento. Ela era bem rápida, precisava admitir. Ele estava com as vantagens, pois sua resistência e condicionamento corporais sempre o fizeram se sobressair em qualquer situação de aptidão física.

Estava em suas últimas reservas de energia, com a respiração ofegante demais, muito esforço em pouco espaço de tempo. Além do mais estava sem seu religioso treinamento...Iria desabar, mas precisava continuar a correr por entre árvores, alcançando a ponte do rio, a estrada de terra...Estava próxima à entrada da propriedade, só precisava se esforçar um pouco mais. Quem diria que uma pedrinha no meio do caminho mudaria tanta coisa.

Ele viu quando ela esqueceu de olhar um pedregulho que a desequilibrou; ele se antecipou, segurou suas costas por trás, girou seu corpo por cima do dela e amorteceu sua queda com seus próprios braços, como se segurasse um frágil e delicado bibelô.

\- Olá, prazer em revê-la. - Syaoran deu um sorriso cômico. - Eu acho que ganhei a aposta.

\- O pedregulho ganhou a aposta, Syaoran - Sakura deu um sorriso enviesado, ainda recuperando o fôlego. - Se não fosse por ele eu estaria fora da propriedade agora.

\- Eu sei, mas não ia suportar mais. – Ele sorria, sabichão.

O corpo dele acima do dela estava começando a produzir certo embaraço nela.

\- Tudo bem, tem razão, você é magnanimamente mais rápido. - Ela se via cercada pelos braços dele , impaciente e com um sorriso cínico.

Syaoran retirou suas mãos das costas da moça, colocando seus braços ao lado do corpo dela.

\- Confortável agora? – Ele parecia se divertir, sorrindo amavelmente.

\- Nenhum pouco, obrigada. - Sakura se mexeu debaixo dele. – Porque não me dá licença? – O rosto dela embravecia. - O que você quer de mim? - Ela o olhou sem paciência.

\- Sabe, esse tempinho sem se mexer é sua punição por ter perdido a corrida .- Syaoran vislumbrou o rosto de Sakura se contrair em impaciência, seus olhos girarem nas órbitas por pura frustração. – É só pra você não fugir de mim, de novo.

Ela não sabia pra onde olhar. Encarou os olhos dele quase sem coragem.

\- Digo, se eu estiver interpretando errado, me avise. – Ele finalmente saiu de cima dela, sentando-se na grama, no chão. Ele a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Voltou a prestar atenção na expressão do rosto dela. – Por acaso aqueles beijos não foram mútuos? Você saiu apressada mais cedo e um fiquei um pouco pensativo,sabe? – Ele limpou a própria calça, com um leve sorriso.

Ela voltava o olhar para a grama; ainda não conseguia encara-lo.

\- Não se preocupe, foi totalmente consensual. – Ela arrancou um fiapinho de mato. – Eu só não penso que você quer algo sério comigo, e eu entendo isso. – Ela fez questão de pontuar essa parte o encarando com o rosto aparentemente compreensivo. - Isso também me deixa um tanto confusa, por isso não queria me envolver. – Ela sorriu sem graça.

O silêncio do canto dos pássaros, o sol do entardecer, a sombra das árvores propiciavam um cenário a favor do momento de contemplação mútua dos dois.

\- Pois não pense que você não é importante pra mim, não estaria mais enganada em pensar assim. – Ele se voltou para ela, acariciando sua face com as costas dos dedos. – É exatamente o contrário disso.

Ela nunca havia sentido sua face esquentar tanto. Engoliu seco.

\- Se quiser, posso deixar o mais claro possível pra você... – Ele foi se inclinando sobre o rosto dela, a trazendo para seu lado vagarosamente.

Mais uma vez, voltaram a provar dos lábios um do outro. Agora mais seguros de que sentiam, apesar de não terem expressado com todas as palavras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7: Modéstia em falta**

A tão aclamada noite de festejos havia chegado.

Todos se arrumavam pela mansão.

Eriol estava vestindo uma camisa de seda negra, paletó azul mainho e calças risca de giz pretas. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás cautelosamente. Havia parado no quarto do amigo para apressá-lo.

\- Nunca vi você brigar assim com seu cabelo antes. – Ele checou sua própria aparência no espelho.- O pessoal já está aguardando. – O rapaz parecia não ouvir. - Acho que você tem uma tarefa bem árdua hoje...Com a Sakura, que logo vai embora. – Eriol sorriu ao confirmar suas suspeitas através da expressão do amigo, que parecia finalmente ter saído de um transe.

\- Eu não nego que está me faltando alguma calma...Mas não estou com medo.Só estou certo do que sinto e quero que ela saiba, com todas as letras, o que é.- Ajustou com vigor seu paletó preto na frente do espelho.

Usava uma camisa verde-escura e uma calça risca de giz também preta.

\- Muito bem, meu amigo chegou a hora .Boa sorte pra todos nós. – Eriol deu um leve tapa no ombro do amigo e ambos saíram rumo aos jardins, onde a festa finalmente tomaria lugar.

No quarto de Sakura, era Tomoyo quem se divertia.

A organizadora estava de vestido longo vermelho de seda ao estilo chinês,as bordas de toda a peça eram de um dourado delicado e bem trabalhado.

Seus cabelos caíam em discretas ondas, puxadas para somente um dos lados de sua cabeça; a prima fizera sua maquiagem perfeita : realçando os lábios, num tom grená e os olhos discretamente contornados para compor a tela de seu rosto.

\- Realmente , você caprichou nessa, Tomoyo ! – Sakura se olhava contente no espelho. – E você também está linda, diga-se de passagem.

A representante da família Daidouji usava um clássico vestido longo de caimento estilo godê, em cetim, azul-marinho, combinando com seu par. Os cabelos dela estavam trançados com perfeição. Seus olhos azuis se realçavam em seu rosto.

Tomoyo pegou a mão da prima, e se assustou.

– Que mão gelada! – Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. - O que há? Você nunca fica nervosa... – A morena já desconfiava de algo.

\- Ah, minha pressão deve estar baixa...- Sakura sorriu amarelo, mas sabia que estava realmente por causa do dono da casa.Não podia deixar de pensar no assunto, já que estariam separados muito em breve.

\- Aham, tá bom – Tomoyo lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado. - Vamos então, porque o pessoal do buffet e da sinfônica estão pra chegar.

\- OK, vamos.- Sakura sorriu e saiu ladeada pela prima.

A lua já pairava no céu , as estrelas ajudavam a decorar o veludo negro; as lanternas vermelhas repousavam acesas ao sabor da leve brisa noturna. Os músicos afinavam seus instrumentos num dos cantos do amplo salão do jardim, o buffet já deixava tudo pronto, os empregados ajustavam os retoques finais.

\- Parece tenso, Xiao Lang... – A gentil mão da matriarca repousou sobre o forte ombro do filho, que olhava fixamente para o horizonte; ela usava um esvoaçante vestido lilás rendado e tinha os cabelos presos num aristocrático coque, adornado com pente de rubis faiscantes. – Há muito tempo não o via assim...

\- Só estou ansioso, mãe. – O chinês deu um sorriso amarelo e apertou a mão da mãe na sua. – Está tudo funcionando a todo vapor.

\- Em perfeito estado, cada detalhe; Sakura e Tomoyo foram impecáveis, sem sombra de dúvidas...Mas acho que o excesso de responsabilidade da Sakura subiu à cabeça. – O filho a olhou com curiosidade. - Ela está passando as últimas instruções aos seguranças com as listas de convidados, acredite se quiser...- Yelan sorriu.

\- Essa Sakura...- Syaoran sorriu de leve. – Eriol e Tomoyo já estão passeando tranquilamente enquanto ela esquenta a cabeça...

\- Ao invés de estar aproveitando a noite ao seu lado? – Yelan o encarou com astúcia.

Syaoran olhou embasbacado para o sorriso astuto que sua mãe lhe dava; estava o incentivando diretamente correr atrás dela.

Ele sorriu, meneou a cabeça de leve e se dirigiu até a entrada da mansão, decidido a afrouxar o excessivo senso de responsabilidade da bela japonesa.

\- As listas são estas e provavelmente não haverá ninguém tentando invadir uma festa em que de cinco pessoas, quatro são perfeitos lutadores de artes marciais. – Sakura riu nervosamente e o segurança apenas sorriu amarelo e balançou imperceptivelmente a cabeça.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – O japonês ligeiramente acentuado chamou a atenção da moça.

Sim, ele mesmo: o mais novo e atraente, cabeça do clã Li em todo seu esplendor, cabelos puxados para trás, sorriso preso no canto de seus lábios... Totalmente irresistível em seu traje formal que lhe caía perfeitamente bem.Não evitou a gagueira.

\- S-Syaoran... – Sakura apertou sua famosa prancheta com força, suas mãos ficando marcadas.

Ele simplesmente empacou ao avista-la mais atentamente: o vestido cor de vinho com detalhes mais claros delineando suas formas havia lhe beneficiado muito. Os cabelos haviam dando um charme etéreo. E os lábios grená... o estavam o chamando.

\- Você está estonteante essa noite. – Ele já a trazia pela mão, começando a guia-la pela cintura, andando vagarosamente. – Não sei como consegue ficar ainda mais linda. – Ele parecia não conseguir tirar o sorriso bobo dos lábios.

\- Bom, devo estar estudando na sua escola – Ela tomou o braço dele, deixando a prancheta de lado e cutucando o braço dele, buscando seu sorriso recém-formado pelo comentário dela.

\- Vim te resgatar para voltar ao salão ao meu lado. – Ele a observava com sorriso de antecipação no olhar. – Espero que aceite ser meu par. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora.

Ela viu a face dele aguardando uma resposta com a mais sedutora expressão de seus olhos avelã; tinha a impressão que nunca resistiria a essa persuasão hipnótica que ele possuía. Seu coração sofria devido aos violentos solavancos.

\- Eu aceito , Li Xiao Lang, mestre da persuasão. – Sakura suspirou, sorrindo abertamente. – Alguém já conseguiu dizer não para você ? – Ela segurava firme o braço que ele havia dado a ela.

\- Não me recordo. – Ele endireitou o tronco, altivo. – Mas também nunca fujo de desafios, então corro sempre atrás do sim. – Ele a encarou significativamente.

Sakura sorriu de volta e, mirando o horizonte logo achou sua prima, parada em uma das mesas, conversando com o chef do buffet. Se aproximaram do local, se dividindo.

\- Ah, aqui está o galã da noite...E então, aproveitando as últimas horas da companhia dela? – Eriol sorriu enquanto observava a namorada e a prima conversando entusiasmadas com o chef.

\- Saboreando cada segundo, Eriol; e planejando o restante do tempo que ainda preciso ter com ela. – O chinês acomodou uma das mãos no bolso da calça enquanto usava a outra para alisar seu cabelo, olhando para ela.

\- Ai, eu acho que não estou no meu melhor estado...- Sakura não conseguia conter as borboletas em seu estômago; olhava aflita para todos os cantos.

\- Não está aguentando o coração ao lado de um certo chinês? – Tomoyo se aproximou, sussurrando somente para um riso com as mãos. – Fiquei sabendo que aproveitaram o fim da tarde juntos ontem. – A moça cruzou os braços, sabichona.

\- Ele me tirou algumas dúvidas, digamos. – Sakura tentava manter um fio de voz, fingindo observar algo com a prima. – Mas não estou conseguindo manter calma alguma, e logo toda a festa começa e .. – Teve que respirar fundo, colocando a mão no coração e fechando brevemente os olhos. – Preciso me acalmar.

\- Essa sua insegurança é algo extremamente desnecessário, Sakura; vai ficar tudo bem, relaxa! – Chegando mais próximo e ouvindo a última frase da organizadora de festas, o Li havia surgido por trás das costas de Sakura.

Já estava engatando uma massagem nos ombros dela, para a seguir segurar as mãos geladas da moça.

\- Ela não pode evitar : é assim desde pequena. Nervosa com as mínimas coisas. – Tomoyo sorriu significativamente, abraçada pelo namorado que se apoiava em suas costas, a cutucando discretamente para que visse o desapercebido contato ininterrupto das mãos do outro casal.

\- Saibam vocês que eu só não quero ver todo o meu esforço de semanas desmoronar em algumas horas.- Sakura olhava ligeiramente irritada para Tomoyo e Syaoran.

\- Sei de um bom jeito de aliviar essa sua tensão...- o Li sorriu enquanto deixava as mãos da moça penderem e caminhava em direção à pequena parcela da sinfônica, que acabava de afinar os instrumentos.

\- O que ele vai fazer? – Sakura perguntou mais para si mesma, apesar da questão ter saído em voz alta.

\- Ele não muda, sempre cheio de surpresas...- Eriol sorriu misteriosamente, enquanto se colocava a frente de Tomoyo. – Bela oportunidade pra uma valsa, não?

A suave música começou a preencher o salão, com os acordes agudos e graves se revezando, os violinos desempenhando sua sonoridade aliada aos violoncelos, flautas e tambores.

Os olhos da moça mostraram sua surpresa, que aumentava quando percebeu que o rapaz vinha em sua direção, com o melhor e mais irresistível dos sorrisos estampado na face.

\- Me concede a honra? – Ele segurou novamente a delicada mão da moça na sua.

\- Ah, é, eu...- Sakura não conseguiu conter seu rubor dessa vez. – Eu não danço muito bem. – Ela olhou os pés e depois os olhos inquisidores dele.

\- Uma pessoa que comparece a festas todo o tempo geralmente é obrigada a dançar pelo menos uma valsa de vez em quando, não tente me enganar. – Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela. – Você é boa em tudo, lembra?

\- Você é desesperadoramente insistente. – Sakura se adiantou e se colocou em posição para dançar.

\- É uma das principais características da família. – Ele beijou com vigor as costas de uma de suas mãos, a encarou por alguns segundos e começou a levá-la suavemente pelo salão. – Além da habilidade espantosa em executar valsas.

Sakura não pode evitar um sorriso nervoso.

\- Mas a modéstia anda em falta...- Ela fingiu olhar para outro canto do salão.

\- Não se pode ser perfeito, não é? – Ele buscou o olhar interessado dela. – Apesar de me considerar significativamente próximo.

Sakura não segurou a risada.

\- Ai Eriol, eles estão tão lindos juntos assim...- Tomoyo espiou a sinergia do outro casal.

\- E nenhum dos dois parou de sorrir desde que começou a dançar. – Eriol deu um ligeiro sorriso. – Mas acho nossa dança muito mais interessante.

\- Como não, meu querido, eu também. – Tomoyo sorriu gentilmente e beijou de leve o rosto do namorado. – Mas enquanto esses dois não se juntarem, não vou sossegar.

\- Não tenho nada a fazer além de ajudar você, pra que possamos nos concentrar em assuntos mais interessantes...- Eriol sorriu de um modo absolutamente malicioso.

\- Eriol Hiragisawa! – Tomoyo sussurou, envergonhada. – Onde andam seus sentimentos altruístas?

\- Me esqueço de todo e qualquer altruísmo quando vejo um par de olhos azuis bem na minha frente..- Ele sorriu matreiro, dando um rodopio que fez Tomoyo rir.

Nem notaram o salão ir se enchendo de pessoas das mais variadas partes do mundo enquanto emendavam duas valsas; todos os olhavam com admiração, e alguns casais já se arriscavam na pista de dança.O local já estava consideravelmente ocupado por casais valsantes.

\- Nossa! Como toda essa gente veio parar aqui de repente? – Sakura olhou espantada para os casais sorridentes que rodopiavam.

\- Não foi de repente; acontece que só notamos agora. – O chinês sorriu complacente.

Não demorou mais que alguns instantes até que a valsa cessasse e os convidados aplaudissem elegantemente a orquestra.A música recomeçou, mais calmamente, e alguns casais se retiraram da parte central do salão.

\- Eu preciso beber algo. – Sakura se desvencilhou da posição de dança delicadamente e caminhou até um dos garçons,retirando uma taça de água.

Syaoran, Eriol e Tomoyo se aproximavam da mesa em que a japonesa havia se sentado após retirar sua bebida.

Foi subitamente que a moça sentiu algo lhe roçar o colo.

\- Sakura-chan!

-Xiun? – Sakura sorriu abertamente, largou sua taça em cima da mesa e se abaixou ao nível da pequena. – Mas que linda você está!

A menina usava um vestidinho amarelo com muitos babados, os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e anelados, adornados com dois delicados e miúdos laços de fita carmim.

\- Você também está muito bonita hoje... – A menina sorriu e puxou a mão da mãe para perto de si. – A Sakura-chan, mãe. – A menina sorriu e a mulher se aproximou.

Shiefa usava um vestido dourado de seda elegantemente carregado por seu corpo esbelto.

\- Ah, está lindíssima, Sakura-san.- A mulher se curvou ligeiramente, com um sorriso educado.

\- Bondade sua, mas mesmo assim obrigada. – O sorriso dela era gentil. – Posso dizer o mesmo a seu respeito, Shiefa-san.

\- Muito obrigada. – Ela sorriu educadamente para a japonesa, e logo se voltou ao irmão mais novo. - Ah,mas se não é meu irmãozinho da crina indomável! – A mulher se adiantou ligeiramente e bagunçou o cabelo de Syaoran. – Não conseguiu arrumar a juba novamente, nem no evento do aniversário da empresa?Que vergonha!- Ela abriu um sorriso maldoso.

\- É ótimo ter o desprazer do embaraço público, como sempre, irmãzinha. – Syaoran tentava arrumar o que antes havia sido uma boa tentativa de domar seus fios rebeldes. Logo ele desviou o olhar para a sobrinha. – Mas que boneca é essa aqui? – Syaoran a levantou em seu colo e a examinou curioso, como se nunca a tivesse visto.

\- Sou eu, seu bobão! – Xiun riu com gosto.

– Ah, e não é que é você mesma? – Ele riu e beijou a bochecha da menina, descendo-a ao chão novamente.

\- Que tio mais babão, por favor. – Shiefa sorriu. – Bem, ainda preciso ver a mamãe, se me dão licença...- Ela sorriu, reverenciou de leve e começou a adentrar a multidão,segurando a filha pela mão.

E assim se iniciavam os festejos de uma noite que, logo em breve, se tornaria inesquecível.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8 : Festa**

Syaoran começou a caminhar entre os convidados ao lado da japonesa; notando a displicência do rapaz, ela se inquietou.

\- Não vai conversar com estas pessoas? – Os braços dados pareciam cada vez mais confortáveis.

\- Deveria? – Ele a olhou com curiosidade, não prestando atenção em mais nada.

\- Não sei, mas se a festa traz chances de novos contatos para a empresa, pelo menos conversar um pouco com alguém poderia... – Os olhos dela falavam por si.

-Ah, Sakura, por favor, você sabe tanto quanto eu que noventa por cento dessas pessoas são entediantes e metidas; não me dou bem com nenhum desses tipos, e não quero me aborrecer esta noite. – Ele a olhou com interesse pela resposta que viria a seguir.

\- Bem, se você vai assumir a empresa, é bom se acostumar... – Sakura ponderou com astúcia.- Aborrecimentos não escolhem data, sabe?

\- Bem, é pra isso que servem todos os outros funcionários. – Shoaran deu seu famoso meio-sorriso.

\- Mas o senhor esperteza ainda vai precisar lidar com os chefões de empresas muito mais prepotentes e revoltantes do que o normal, e disso você também sabe. – Sakura desafiava bravamente o guerreiro chinês com suas ponderações.

\- Sim senhorita, e é exatamente para isso que eu treinei artes marciais por toda a minha vida. – Ele sorriu largamente e Sakura não evitou o riso.

\- Ah, então esse é o segredo do clã mais poderoso da China? Se o discurso não resolver, use os punhos? – Ela simulou o gesto de soco.

\- Claro que não...- O rapaz ria junto. – Pode ficar à vontade com os pés também.

Nem notaram o quanto haviam andado; já estavam longe da multidão, do salão, das tendas...Somente algumas lanternas demarcavam o perímetro desértico, próximo a entrada.A luz do luar e o céu estrelado ajudavam a compor o visual poético da noite.

Ali, a alguns passos, a ponte de madeira, com um braço de rio lento, gorgorejante e convidativo se estendia aos pés do casal.

\- Muito bom mesmo esse seu jeito meigo de lidar com os outros empresários...Olha, se fizer o mesmo estrago que fez naquele carregador , nem precisava ter cursado faculdade. - Sakura sorriu de leve, se apoiando no corrimão da ponte e vislumbrando o horizonte.

O chinês mirou diretamente seus olhos castanhos na íris verde da bela flor de cerejeira; pensava em como começar a falar, convence-la, de uma vez, de que falava sério sobre seus sentimentos a respeito dela. Terceira tentativa e contando.

\- Sakura, eu preciso falar algo para você. – Ele pegou as mãos da moça, que arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, mas esperou para desvendar a urgência do olhar que o rapaz lhe transmitia. – Já tinha tentado antes, mas preciso deixar claro para você. O fato é que eu...

\- Xiao Laaaang! – Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos rubi, envolta num belo vestido mostarda com detalhes em minúsculas flores douradas vinha correndo desabalada, e logo alcançava o casal na ponte.

Discretamente Sakura retirou suas mãos do contato com o chinês, que fechou sua própria mão, com uma cara de frustração inequívoca, ao sentir Sakura se afastar.

\- Finalmente Xiao Lang, achei você! Porque veio tão longe ao final das contas? Bem, eu...- A moça viu Sakura e fez uma pequena reverência. – Ah, desculpe por não me apresentar, meu nome é Li Meiling, prima do Xiao aqui. – A moça abraçou rapidamente o primo de lado e o soltou. – Muito prazer.- Sorriu simpaticamente.

\- Prazer, meu nome é Kinomoto, Sakura...- Sakura fez uma breve reverência mas não teve tempo de acabar.

\- Desculpe, eu preciso falar logo: tia Yelan vai se pronunciar e você tem que ir fazer um pequeno discurso oficial sobre o empossamento do clã e da empresa. – Meiling respirou fundo após falar sem pausa.

\- Odeio esse negócio de discursar pra multidões de pessoas que eu mal conheço. – O rapaz se frustrava a olhos vistos.

-Não adianta Xiao, você sabe que faz parte,você tem que ir de qualquer jeito. – Meiling começou a empurrá-lo caminho afora. – Quanto mais cedo terminar,mais cedo vocês voltam a... – Ela olhou para o casal, parecendo medi-los. – Fazer o que quer que seja que faziam. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha divertida.

\- Que seja, vou terminar logo com isso. – Ele se pôs a caminhar apressado, mas logo parou e se voltou brevemente. – Sakura, eu ainda preciso falar com você. – A japonesa perdeu o fôlego com o olhar que ele havia lhe lançado, conseguindo somente balançar de leve a cabeça. – Meiling, faça companhia a ela, por favor. – E se retirou sem mais delongas.

\- Esse Xiao...Pensa que manda em todo mundo, desde pequeno...- Meiling sorriu e olhou para Sakura.- Bem, Sakura-san, eu não deixei você acabar de se apresentar, mas eu ouvi falar de você a semana toda...A Xiun não parava de falar em como você era legal, bonita, simpática e tudo mais...Sinceramente, irritante. – Meiling sorriu com desembaraço.

-Ah, eu, hã...Bem...- Sakura não sabia onde enfiar sua cara.

A chinesa animada sorriu alegremente.

\- Bem, vamos então? A tia Yelan gosta que todos compareçam quando alguém discursa...- Meiling incitou a caminhada ao lado de Sakura. – E sua presença vai ajudar com a inspiração do meu primo, pelo que soube.

Sakura simplesmente arregalou os olhos em surpresa e seguiu Meiling até o salão.

Todos ouviam a sonora e firme voz do chinês a discursar no espaçoso local, com muitos olhos atentos às suas breves e coerentes palavras; não floreava, ia direto ao ponto e transcendia a aura de poder que seus títulos lhe conferiam.

\- Dá uma olhada na cara de buldogue do Xiao...Ah, ele odeia mesmo fazer isso. – Meiling riu de leve e mostrou o primo, num lugar de destaque, empunhando o microfone.

Sakura observava as palavras do chinês que denotavam autoridade, mista com amabilidade e simpatia; seu olhar firme e penetrante, exigente porém espirituoso. Lembrou em um milésimo de segundo como havia se apaixonado à primeira vista por uma das mãos no coração ao perceber o que havia acabado de pensar.

Foi de súbito que ele encontrou o olhar dela, e por um segundo, pensou que não conseguiria mais se concentrar no fechamento do discurso. Obrigou cada neurônio a trabalhar a seu favor, no final de sua última frase.

\- Isto posto, me despeço e desejo uma boa festa a todos. Obrigado e boa noite. – Ele fez um levíssimo meneio de cabeça e se retirou imponentemente de seu lugar, tentando sumir o mais discretamente possível na multidão, indo em direção à Sakura e Meiling, que agora travavam conversa com Eriol e Tomoyo.

\- Ah sim, eu me lembro de você Hiragisawa, e também não me esqueci de seu rosto, Tomoyo-chan; já faz um bom tempo que não nos encontramos afinal. – Meiling sorria amavelmente.

\- Sim, Meiling-chan, de fato não nos vemos há questão de meses. – Tomoyo sorriu e reverenciou. – Espero que esteja tudo muito bem com você.

\- Obrigada Tomoyo, está sim; não estava muito bem pro meu querido priminho há alguns minutos atrás. – Meiling sorriu e olhou diretamente para o rapaz.

Syaoran deu um suspiro cansado e pegou uma taça de vinho branco, que estava sendo servida pelo garçom. – Esse discurso não vai acabar com o meu bom-humor.

\- Pois eu achei melhor impossível, meu filho, parabéns. – A matriarca dos Li chegou sem aviso na roda de amigos, acariciou os ombros fortes do filho e sorriu elegantemente. – Tudo o que eu esperava de você, um digno e imponente líder.

\- Pois me dou o direito de ser menos sociável agora. – Ele tomou mais um gole de sua taça.

Um toque de celular fez com que todos olhassem para o lado que Sakura se encontrava , entre Tomoyo e Meiling.

\- Me desculpem, eu tenho que atender essa ligação. Com licença. – Sakura parecia um pimentão, se misturando à multidão enquanto buscava um lugar deserto para engatar sua conversação, tapando um dos ouvidos para poder ouvir quem falava.

– Aliás, já que o assunto é a Sakura, eu ainda não consegui conhecer bem seu caráter, mas eu acho que esta finalmente é a certa Xiao. Vá em frente. – Meiling deu dois leves tapas nas costas do primo, com um sorriso no rosto. – Ela é uma boa pessoa, mas é insegura; nada que o tempo não resolva.

Notando a surpresa do primo, Meiling o puxou pelo braço e disse quase num cochicho.

\- Eu sei o que eu atrapalhei aquela hora na ponte. Eu não queria, mas não tinha como deixar de intervir. Particularmente , recomendo o jardim, com aquela cerejeira enorme, com aquele banco de madeira, sabe? Isolado, romântico, perfeito. – Meiling deu uma piscadela e se voltou com a cara mais normal do mundo para Eriol e Tomoyo.- Com licença, volto logo.- E se retirou contente do salão.

\- Tá Toya, eu sei...É volto amanhã. Ah, eu saio daqui de Hong-Kong de manhã, vou pra Tokyo e direto pra estação de trem, pra ir pra casa.É, as malas já estão prontas...Toya!Como eu ia esquecer o aniversário do vovô? – Sakura se irritava com a rabugice do irmão. – Toya, chega, deixa eu falar com o papai...Toya...- Ela rangeu os dentes. – Kaijuu é você, seu baka!Passa pro papai! – Sakura ia cada vez mais longe com seu telefone, para que ninguém escutasse seus gritos. Não havia percebido para onde estava indo. – Oi papai..Eu também estou com saudades..É, estou na festa..Tá sim, tudo ótimo. Sim, eu havia me lembrado , vou chegar aí a tarde, penso eu...Ah, vou chegar e tombar na minha cama, com a canseira que eu vou estar... Pra você também, e pro chato do Toya.Tá.Beijo,tchau.

Sakura desligou o telefone com um leve sorriso, mas sentiu algo lhe apertar o peito; um nó na garganta, um sentimento de desamparo. Partiria e deixaria uma pessoa tão importante para trás...Um chinês galanteador pelo qual estava...Apaixonada.

Mal notou ele se aproximando ao seu lado.

\- Tudo bem, Sakura? – O japonês com leve acento a fez se virar para encarar os consternados e ternos olhos âmbar. – Parece preocupada.

\- Era meu pai avisando sobre a comemoração do aniversário do meu avô...- Sakura segurava delicadamente o aparelho. – Ele queria saber as informações sobre a minha chegada amanhã; nada demais. – Ela mirou o horizonte, cabisbaixa.

\- Amanhã... – Syaoran se virou para frente e mirou o vazio.

\- Minhas passagens estão marcadas pro vôo da manhã. – Sakura se aproximou da grande cerejeira, florida e com longos galhos, e notou o quão longe tinha ido.

Syaoran se sentou no banco debaixo da cerejeira, convidando Sakura, ao tomar levemente pela sua mão , a fazer o mesmo.

\- Bem, eu estava conversando com você até ser brilhantemente interrompido pela Meiling. – Um traço de mau humor perpassou o rosto dele, mas logo deu lugar a um sorriso discreto. – Mas agora posso continuar.

Sakura engoliu seco; ela já suspeitava, pela seriedade do rosto dele, pela insistência em manter seus olhos conectados, pela delicadeza com que tomava suas mínimas mãos em sua fortes palmas.O nó na garganta parecia indissolúvel.

\- Sakura, eu nunca acreditei muito em histórias de romances-relâmpago, em casos de amor à primeira vista, nem nada que se passasse num curto espaço de tempo e envolvesse sentimentos sólidos. – Ele sorriu e se sentiu bem ao ver que ao menos havia conseguido arrancar um nervoso sorriso dela.

Sakura estava com as pernas bambas; realmente era o que ela suspeitava desde a primeira tentativa: ele iria falar de seus forma mais clara possível.

\- O fato é que isso aconteceu, e agora eu acredito em todas as histórias que me contaram ; com o decorrer das semanas, fomos nos aproximando mais naturalmente e acabei ficando certo do que sentia.

Sakura se arrumou em seu lugar e relaxou um pouco.

\- Não havia experimentado nada parecido com o que eu começava a sentir; a cada momento tinha mais certeza de que eu finalmente sinto algo forte por você , que passa da atração física. – O chinês afagava as mãos da moça, que haviam ficado trêmulas, apesar de seu rosto permanecer atento.

Iria agüentar?Se esforçou para ouvir até o final...QUERIA ouvir tudo o que ele tinha pra dizer.

\- A verdade é que eu amo você, Sakura. – Ele buscava a reação da moça em seus olhos, mas somente sua surpresa era o mais visível. – E nada nesse mundo vai mudar o melhor dos sentimentos de toda a minha vida.

Agora tudo estava embaçado ao seu redor; seus pensamentos não faziam mais sentido, nenhuma palavra saía da sua boca .

Syaoran notou o nervoso da moça, e não conteve um sorriso.

\- Era isso o que eu queria dizer, mas você não precisa se sentir obrigada em dizer nada neste momento; quando se achar segura e com os pensamentos em ordem, se quiser falar comigo, estarei a disposição. – Ele deu um beijo na testa da moça e se levantou. – Oyasumi, Sakura – Um sorriso 18 quilates apareceu em seu rosto; afagou suas mãos e prosseguiu.

\- Espera, Syaoran - A voz aguda da moça se fez ouvir; ele se virou , ela foi atrás dele.

A moça ficou parada bons segundos a frente dele, olhando sua face, criando coragem;tinha que responder, e logo.

\- E-eu já sei o que sinto por você, e também já faz um certo tempo. – Ela tentou arrumar seus cabelos. – Provavelmente desde que te vi no aeroporto, então a teoria do amor à primeira vista foi bem aplicada com nós dois. – Os olhos dela começaram a querer se encher de água. - Eu só tive medo de me apaixonar logo de cara, já que você tem muitas chances com muitas mulheres na vida. – Ela começava a abrir um sorriso, ele pareceu ligeiramente incomodado com a frase. – Mas o decorrer das semanas e suas atitudes me convenceram que eu posso, sim, ser sua única opção. – Ela limpava as lágrimas que escorriam. – E você a minha. Estou apaixonada por você, Li Xiao Lang, e sinto muito em ter que ir embora nesse momento. – Ela não conteve um soluço nervoso.

Ele não evitou o embargo da emoção e a abraçou como se o mundo fosse acabar ali, naquele momento.

Ela enterrou sua cabeça no peitoral dele e tentou não chorar o tanto que gostaria. Se forçou a parar o aproveitar ao máximo a companhia dele. Sequer dormiria; haveria bastante tempo pra isso no avião de volta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9 : Retorno**

Sabia que não conseguiria, mas precisava tentar dormir; por insistência de Syaoran e por seu próprio bem estar; deu um suspiro profundo e tentou adormecer ao chegar em seu quarto.

De manhã bem cedo tomaram um café da manhã de despedida.

Todos se deram seus adeuses.

\- Espero que tenha gostado de cada minuto, Sakura-chan – Yelan a abraçou um pouco mais forte do que o costume. – Que minha casa seja sempre sua opção de felicidade. – Nesse momento ela fez questão de segurar o rosto da moça em suas mãos. – E que meu filho te faça tão feliz como você merece. – Essa última parte foi quase um cochicho esclusivo.

Sakura precisou respirar fundo para responder.

Colocou suas mãos por cima das dela, fechou os olhos e prosseguiu.

\- Eu agradeço muito a oportunidade, espero que tenha agradado a todos e com certeza seu filho é capaz de me fazer muito feliz. – Ela sorriu e sua face avermelhou. – Espero que eu possa fazer o mesmo.

Chegaram ao aeroporto, passaram pelo saguão, se dirigiram a uma área reservada.

\- Vem Tomoyo, vamos acertar os detalhes. – Eriol lançou um olhar significativo à namorada, que assentiu.

Sakura e Syaoran estavam sentados lado a lado ; somente se olhavam com alguma tristeza no olhar.

De repente ele deu um sorriso misterioso exclusivamente para ela e retirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso de seu paletó bege, que cobria sua camisa azul marinho, abrindo-a e retirando um dos anéis do par de alianças de prata ; o dela com brilhantes em todo seu entorno.

\- Dedo anelar, por favor. – Ele sorriu quando concluiu a ação. – Perfeito, sou muito bom em medir só olhando.

Ela olhou a jóia ainda em choque. O encarou, como que buscando explicação.

\- Isso quer dizer que estamos namorando. Aceita? – Ele aguardava com surpreendente ansiedade.

Havia feito um movimento arriscado e sabia bem disso.

Ela riu, segurou as lágrimas e foi forte : fez o mesmo com ele, colocando a aliança em seu dedo anelar.Não precisou falar nada.

Ele pegou as mãos da moça, se levantou, e Sakura o acompanhou; começou a se aproximar sem aviso, e a enlaçou em seus braços. A apertou com quase todas as forças, respirou fundo seu aroma.

\- Sentirei sua falta, Ying Fa. – Seus olhos estavam cerrados, seu nariz no meio dos cabelos da japonesa.

\- Eu também, Xiao Lang. – Sakura o abraçou de volta, com a mesma intensidade, os olhos fechados para aproveitar o momento. – Por favor, vamos dar um jeito nessa distância muito em breve, ok?

Ela pedia com os parecia derreter.

\- Agora mesmo já estou pensando nisso – Ele afagou a maçã o rosto dela, num sorriso entristecido.

Chegada a hora do embarque se separaram.

\- Até, Syaoran. – Sakura procurou sorrir gentilmente – Mando mensagem.

Ele simplesmente a tomou e beijou separaram , ainda se olhando.

Tomoeda: O trem sacolejante levava seus pensamentos longe e seu corpo para perto de sua cidade natal

Nakuru havia conseguido tomar conta de tudo por esta semana, e de alguma forma ainda não explícita conseguira acalmar a ira de Toya. Ele teria ido até Hong Kong buscar Sakura, estragar tudo, se não fosse pela pronta ação da secretária competente.

\- Sakura, tá tudo bem com a Nakuru, lá na agência? - Tomoyo arregalou os olhos , curiosa.

\- Tudo ótimo, não temos preocupação nenhuma . – Sakura guardou o celular pink em sua bolsa, cansada.

\- Sakura, o Eriol ficou na China , estamos só nós duas nessa cabine do trem...Você não quer mesmo me dizer porque essa deprê? – A prima olhou seriamente para a moça de olhos verdes.

\- Ah, Tomoyo – Sakura se endireitou em seu lugar . - Syaoran foi atrás de mim e...Ele se declarou . – Sakura sorriu quase imperceptivelmente.

-Ahhhhh, que kawaii! – Tomoyo deu um grito sussurrado, os olhos brilhavam. – Me conta direito isso, Sakura!

Sakura contou cada detalhe: a expressão facial, a postura, os olhos amorosos, as palavras.

\- Aiii, que lindo! – A prima pegou as mãos da moça. – Eu quase não te vi chorar no aeroporto; você não quis deixa-lo te ver sofrer. – A realização bateu como um raio na mente sagaz de Daidouji.

Tomoyo se sentou ao lado da prima, e secou algumas lágrimas que haviam rolado nesse instante.

-Não se preocupe, ele vai dar um jeito de vocês continuarem juntos, eu tenho certeza disso. – Tomoyo sorriu gentilmente.

Sakura passou as mãos pelo rosto, se recompondo.

– Eu não quero ter que esperar mais tanto tempo, Moyo. – Ela aceitou um lencinho da prima. – Já esperei demais. – As lágrimas passaram a vir em avalanche.

Chegaram a estação no final da tarde, já exaustas da viagem sem escala: aeroporto-avião-aeroporto-estação-trem-estação.

\- Aqui, kaijuu..- Toya veio na direção das meninas – Ta cega é? Oi Tomoyo. – Toya olhou brevemente para a prima e se voltou novamente para a irmã. – Mas você tá um bagaço! É isso que a China faz com as pessoas? Eu que nunca quero ir pra lá...- Ele olhou de soslaio para a irmã.

\- Haha Toya, fica quieto e me leva pra casa...Preciso dormir o mais rápido possível. – Sakura esfregou os olhos ainda vermelhos – E não esquece de levar as malas. – Sakura se pôs ao lado de Tomoyo e saiu andando atrás do irmão pela estação de trem.

Chegaram ao carro, se sentaram, e Sakura recostou sua cabeça; nem viu a prima se despedir quando passaram em sua casa, já estava dormindo com certa profundidade.

Toya começou a se preocupar: haveria acontecido algo? Ela parecia mais que somente cansada...Parecia deprimida. Seria só resultado de um período agitado no trabalho?

Já em casa, Toya levava Sakura em seus braços, a deixando em seu antigo quarto no sótão; Fujitaka veio logo atrás, com a mala da filha, que desarrumou pacientemente, enquanto seu filho arrumava melhor a irmã na cama.

\- Vamos Toya, ela realmente está precisando dormir; se preciso falamos com ela amanhã. – O sr. Kinomoto guiou o filho até a porta, com seu sorriso gentil. – Durma à vontade, minha filha.

Manhã alva e limpa, flores ao sabor do vento nas ruas, árvores frondosas nas alamedas, pássaros alegres piando no clima ameno primaveril.

A noite havia passado profundamente sem interrupções, revigorante como deveria ser qualquer noite de levantou de muito bom humor, e com uma imensa fome, já que havia pulado o jantar do dia anterior.

Foi tomar seu banho, colocou um vestido amarelo, e desceu com vontade as escadas para trombar com gosto em seu pai na cozinha.

\- Bom dia, pai!Nem acredito que dormi tanto assim, e nem falei oi pra você ontem... – Sakura o abraçou, beijou, e já se sentou na mesa do café. – Eu estava muito cansada mesmo...

\- Sem problemas, minha filha. – Fujitaka sorriu. – Não vai esperar seu irmão?

Sakura já comia camarões e tomava suco de laranja.

\- Desculpa pai...É que eu tô morrendo de fome...- Sakura comeu uma pequena lula, sorrindo travessa.

\- Tudo bem, meu amor. – Fujitaka beijou a testa da filha. – Só perguntei por perguntar, pode comer à vontade.

\- Kaijuu, deixa um pouco pra mim, sua esfomeada! – Toya desceu as escadas de cara fechada, como sempre. – Tá parecendo uma porca no chiqueiro.

\- Oi Toya, bom dia pra você também; e sim, eu senti sua falta. – Sakura o beijou quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

\- E como foi tudo na China, Sakura? Porque não nos avisou? – Fujitaka passava manteiga no pão. – Se a Nakuru não nos ligasse, não saberíamos.

\- Fui quem pediu pra ela ligar, papai; realmente foi tudo muito rápido, nem tive tempo de falar com vocês sobre todo o plano. Mas quando embarquei, lembrei de avisar a Nakuru, pra avisar vocês.- Sakura tomou mais um gole de suco e começou a contar sobre suas semanas na China.

Já na parte da tarde, havia se juntado à Tomoyo; deram várias voltas para tentar achar um bom presente para o aniversário do avô.

\- Bem , eu vou levar esse cachimbo, e você? – Tomoyo olhava contente sua escolha.

\- Acho que levo esse livro com fotos de paisagens campestres ao redor do mundo; afinal, o vovô ama esse tipo de lugar... – Sakura sorriu, segurando o artigo em mãos, folheando atenciosamente.

Passaram no caixa e passearam pelas alamedas.

\- Descansou afinal, Sakura?Parece bem melhor hoje... - Tomoyo abriu um belo sorriso pra pontuar sua observação.

\- Ah, sim, depois daquele meu desabafo me aliviei. – Sakura mirou confiante o horizonte.- Nos falamos e estou mais otimista.

O estridente celular de Sakura tocou enquanto passeavam pelo parque de diversões gigantesco que havia sido inaugurado a poucos anos atrás.

\- Naku-chan? Tudo bem, e você?Aqui? Onde? – Sakura olhava freneticamente para os lados.

\- Ohayo, meninas! – Nakuru saiu detrás de uma cerca viva, com uma saia jeans escura e uma blusinha azul clara. – Sentiram minha falta?

As três colocaram todos os assuntos em dia enquanto passeavam pelo parque.

\- E foi isso, Naku-chan; um sucesso total, em todos os sentidos. – Tomoyo sorriu alegre e Sakura desviou seu olhar, já ruborizada.

\- Ai, que kawaii!Saku-chan, conquistando corações chineses!- Nakuru sorriu com gosto.- Na verdade, um coração só: o do tal Syaoran.

\- E a sua vinda até aqui tem algo a ver com o Toya, não? – Sakura lançou um olhar esperto em sua direção, repetindo o mesmo tom de voz da amiga. – Porque, fora isso...

\- Como assim, você sabe? Parece até bruxa, ou algo assim.. – Nakuru sorriu. – Seu irmão me convidou para o aniversário do seu avô ,sim. Algo contra, cunhadinha? - Nakuru disse essa última palavra lentamente, com um sorriso sagaz.

Tomoyo e Sakura engasgaram com seus sucos de uva.

\- Cunhada? – Tomoyo se limpava com o guardanapo de papel.

-Como assim? Desde quando? Mas você ficava em Tokyo comigo e nunca me disse nada! – Sakura não conseguia entender.

\- Você sabe que eu conhecia seu irmão dos tempos de colegial...E nos encontramos algumas vezes. – Ela pareceu parar para pensar, indicador no queixo. - Na verdade, nunca perdemos o contato e tivemos alguns encontros...Sua viagem de sopetão só nos reaproximou. – Ela se balançava com as mãos atrás do corpo.

\- Porque não me contou? – Sakura estava embasbacada com a notícia.

\- Não era nada oficial como um namoro fixo, então não compensava alardear;só agora, que nós estamos juntos oficialmente, eu fiz questão de vir pessoalmente dar a notícia a você, porque o seu pai já sabe. – Nakuru sorria abertamente, terminando com calma seu suco de laranja.

\- Ah, e eu tinha MESMO que ser a última? – Sakura sorriu enviesado, sua irritação era óbvia.

As três se olharam e riram com gosto.

\- Bom, só posso desejar felicidades ao casal. – Ela abraçou Nakuru afavelmente.

Pensava se Toya seria cordial assim quando chegasse sua vez de apresentar Syaoran.

E já sabia a resposta.

Respirou fundo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10: Ligação/ Fotos e Filmes**

\- É isso então? – O chinês olhou para o pedaço de papel.

\- Sim, tudo o que você precisa está aí. – Eriol sorriu de seu modo gentil. – Espero que dê tudo certo; acertamos todos os detalhes, tudo correrá bem.

\- É claro que sim. – Shoaran sorriu abertamente. – Já vai então?

\- Vou, assim vai ser tudo bem mais divertido...Além do que, as saudades da Tomoyo já estão me enlouquecendo. – O inglês bagunçou ligeiramente um tufo de seu cabelo liso.

\- Sei muito bem qual é a sensação... – O jovem Li murmurou mais para si mesmo, mas o amigo ouviu.

\- Seja forte, só mais um pouco.- Eriol pousou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e sorriu. – Até logo, Xiao; se despeça mais uma vez de sua mãe por mim. – O rapaz adentrou a limosine.

\- Até, Eriol. – Shoaran fechou a porta atrás do amigo.

O carro partiu, e Syaoran ficou olhando até desaparecer de vista; a tarde clara de céu azul estava linda, merecia ser aproveitada...No entanto não sentia tanta vontade; afinal a companhia perfeita para isso estava a milhares de quilômetros de si nesse momento. Faria uma chamada de vídeo.

\- Uma delícia, como sempre, papai – Sakura limpava os cantos da boca delicadamente.

\- Porque foi você que me ajudou, minha querida. – O sorriso terno de Fujitaka se mostrou. – E o que achou Nakuru?

\- Poucas vezes tive a chance de provar algo tão delicioso assim! – Nakuru sorria feliz, junto com sua cunhada. – Vocês precisam me passar a receita disso.

\- Pois eu espero que tenha sobrado lugar pra sobremesa, porque o meu pai caprichou. – Sakura ajudava a retirar os pratos, junto ao irmão mais velho.

\- Ai, o senhor vai me fazer parecer um balão se continuar nesse ritmo! – Nakuru riu jovialmente.

\- Duvido. – Toya lançou um olhar de provocação à namorada.

\- Ca-ham. – A mais nova da família fingiu pigarrear alto. – Abram alas pro maravilhoso e três vezes premiado no festival de culinária caseira de Tomoeda, bolo de chocolate dos Kinomoto. – Sakura colocou o bolo teatralmente na mesa, e distribuiu os pratos de sobremesa.

\- Está com uma cara ótima! – Os olhos de Nakuru brilharam.

\- Pois sirva-se à vontade. – Fujitaka pousou um generoso pedaço no prato da futura nora.

Sakura e todos os do local riam dos mais diversos assuntos, elogiavam o bolo, Nakuru mais uma vez pedia instruções culinárias ao sogro, que gentilmente se pôs a explicar tudo, passo a passo.

Depois de certo intervalo de tempo pediu licença e se retirou da mesa; foi ao quarto, se debruçou em sua pequena janela e passou a mirar rua. Lá estava ela novamente, contemplando o vazio das calçadas, o balanço das árvores.

O apito do telefone a notou que era um pedido de chamada de vídeo. Dele.

\- Estava dormindo a essa hora? – A face preocupada de Syaoran soava graciosa do outro lado da tela. – Quer que eu ligue amanhã?

\- Não ! – Sakura recuperou seu tom normal. – Eu estava relaxada, é isso. Me distraí na janela. – Ela viu que ele estava com a camisa de botões branca aberta, sentado em cima de sua cama. – Calor por aí?

\- Ah, mais do que nunca. – Ele sorriu, notando que ela encarava o peitoral dele. – Como foi o dia de hoje por aí?

\- Tranquilo; fizemos compras e papeamos durante o jantar. – Ela sorriu , arrumando sua blusinha de alça. Chacoalhou ligeiramente a franja. – Sua mãe está bem? Shiefa... ? – Ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo.

\- Estão todas bem e mandaram um beijo. – Ele se espreguiçou, se endireitando em frente à tela. – Ninguém fez nenhum tipo de pergunta sobre a aliança ainda? – Ele a olhou, esperando.

\- Acho que ainda não deu tempo; ou eles pensam que eu comprei..- Ela esticou os dedos à sua frente, olhando o anel – Caso perguntem, eu conto. – Ela deu de ombros.

\- Não vão achar estranho? – Ele agora apoiava a cabeça em uma das mãos, segurando o celular na mão livre. – Você ter arranjado um namorado na China?

Riram simultaneamente.

\- E não é mesmo, estranho? – Ela encarou a câmera de seu celular, se sentando em sua própria cama. – Eu sei que o senhor Li se apaixonou à distância , antes de me ver pessoalmente. – Ela apontou o indicador para a tela. – Mas eu...Foi no momento em que te vi, praticamente. – Ela também se debruçou sobre sua mão.

Ele sorriu, e até a milhares de quilômetros de distância o coração dela disparou e suas bochechas coraram.

\- Minha cereja está vermelha e não estou aí pra apertar seu rosto. – Ele aproximou a tela comicamente. – Você está descrevendo a primeira vez que Tomoyo me mostrou uma foto sua. – Ele jogou o cabelo para trás, frustrado. – Vou ter que pedir pra ela me encaminhar, junto com as da festa.

Ela sorriu.

\- Pois eu não sabia dessa... – Ela suspirou, olhando pra cima. – Mas faz mesmo o perfil dela, mostrar foto minha pra um pretendente que ela julgou mais do que promissor. – Ele brincou com as sobrancelhas. – Vou ter que dar um belo presente de Natal pra ela.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo. – Ele agora rolou de costas na cama dele e colocou a câmera na distância do seu braço semi-esticado. – O Hiragisawa já chegou?

\- Não sei. – Ela imitou o gesto dele, tomando cuidado com o ângulo da câmera. – Acho que é entre hoje e amanhã; a Tomoyo está que não cabe em si. – Ela fez um biquinho. – Bateu até um invejinha. – Fez um beicinho involuntário.

Ele riu encarando o chão. Tapou os olhos por dois segundos e voltou a olhar para a câmera.

\- Estou pressentindo que esse biquinho vai me dar trabalho. – Ele suspirou fundo. – Mas não fique assim, vou até você e não vai demorar; só não fui com ele porque precisei acertar os detalhes da filial – Ele colocou um travesseiro embaixo de sua cabeça.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ela colocou os cabelos para trás. – Vou ser paciente e continuar falando via vídeo até que você me mate de timidez pessoalmente. – Ela cobriu a mão com a boca e riu baixo.

\- Ah, eu vou te matar de coisa bem melhor, minha flor . – Ele focou no rosto dele, que exibia uma expressão sedutora. – É só esperar.

Ela engoliu seco.

– Pois então é isso. – Ela conteve minimamente o embaraço, olhando para o lado antes de encarar a câmera novamente. - Vou me juntar à família de novo, vamos fazer uma sessão de cinema das filmagens da festa. Tomoyo te enviou o material?

\- Sim, deve estar quase aqui, vou ver assim que possível. – Ele pareceu buscar algo com os olhos ao redor do quarto dele. – Assim posso te ver quando quiser ; mesmo que esteja dormindo aí, te vejo aqui. – Ele apontou para a tv que tinha no quarto.

\- Ótimo. – Ela sorriu, comicamente preocupada. Coçou de leve a nuca. – Assim vai enjoar da minha cara em pouco tempo.

\- Como se isso fosse possível. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora. – Porque, você enjoaria de mim? – Ele aproximou a câmera de seu rosto.

\- Não, absolutamente sem chance. – Ela o imitou, colocando o celular mais próximo de sua face.

Toc toc. Batidas na porta.

\- Bem, acho que estão me chamando. Boa noite ;durma bem e sonhe comigo. – Ela manteve um sorriso no olhar ao encarar as orbes chocolate dele.

\- Nem precisa pedir, eu sonho com você desde antes de te conhecer. – Ele a encarou de volta. – Boa noite, te amo.- Ele mirou os lábios em movimento de beijo na câmera.

\- Te amo, boa noite. – Ela fez o mesmo.

Ambos riram. Se encararam . E desligaram.

A porta abriu.

Uma cabeleira negra passou pelo batente. O irmão mais velho somente a encarava.

\- Está tudo pronto, tia Sonomi chegou? – A moça se levantou, guardou o celular e se arrumou em seu lugar.

\- Sim, Tomoyo pediu pra eu te chamar, enquanto ela acabava de instalar tudo o que trouxe da casa dela. – O Kinomoto mais velho de repente olhou pra mão dela. – Esse anel não existia antes no seu dedo...

\- Lembranças de Hong-Kong. – Ela o virou de costas para si e o encaminhou até a porta, sorridente.

Juntos os Kinomoto e Nakuru, haviam se juntado à Tomoyo com sua mãe, Sonomi na sala de estar para ver as filmagens e fotos do evento festivo. Com direito à chá digestivo.

\- Então comecemos – Tomoyo apertou o botão do controle remoto: o filme começou a passar na tela.

A câmera mostrava a arrumação do local antes da chegada dos convidados, a orquestra ensaiando, o buffet se arrumando (os cozinheiros inquietos perambulando pelo local), as mesas acabando de ser arrumadas pelos empregados e pela equipe de decoração.

\- Essa parte é meio que making-off...Digamos que é uma versão completa, de tudo o que aconteceu ; fiz outra editada só com as imagens mais importantes...- Tomoyo não desgrudava os olhos da tv.

\- Mas os Li quiseram as duas versões; eu mesma as mandei pelo correio. – Nakuru se ajeitou no braço do namorado. – Yelan-san adorou a prontidão de nossos serviços, e disse que vai nos recomendar a meio mundo.

Estava ansiosa para saber como tudo havia sido registrado e , claro, para ver a reação das pessoas à seu amado chinês. Sakura quase roeu as unhas em expectativa.

\- Ah, minha filha, você estava muito linda. – Fujitaka sorriu para a filha.

\- Obrigada , papai. – Sakura sorvia um gole de seu chá. Já tentava se acalmar.

\- Parece a monstrenga de sempre , pra mim. – Toya fez uma cara de deboche.

\- Toya! – Nakuru o repreendeu com o olhar, mas depois sorriu de leve.

\- Sakura, minha querida, porque ficar zanzando assim, já tão bem vestida, podia se descompor! Não corra mais esse risco, por favor. – A tia olhava as cenas levemente aterrorizada.

\- Sakura foi assim a semana inteirinha: não parou quieta um instante – Tomoyo sorriu.

\- Essa é a monstrenga...Tem certeza que ela não teve um ataque? Porque isso é bem a cara dela.- Toya deu um meio-sorriso cínico.

\- Hahaha, muito bom Toya ; a partir do momento em que você conseguir agüentar essa pressão, volte a conversar comigo no mesmo patamar. – Sakura se empertigou em seu lugar, com o mesmo sorriso cínico.

A próxima cena mostrava o lugar já sendo ocupado por vários figurões; alguns Sonomi conhecia, apontava e fazia algum comentário. Toya perguntava sobre o cardápio, e Nakuru se lembrava dos colaboradores mais problemáticos.

\- A Xiun! – Sakura sorriu saudosa. – Ela tá linda nessa foto...

\- É, eu disse que a foto era pra você, e ela abriu o melhor dos sorrisos. – Tomoyo sorriu com a lembrança. – Trata-se de uma das netas de Yelan.- Explicou para o restante dos presentes.

A próxima cena mostrava as filhas de Yelan, conversando junto a mãe animadamente, com os maridos reunidos num círculo próximo.

\- Essas são as filhas de Yelan. Todas animadas. – Tomoyo se ajeitava no braço do sofá da prima.

A moça reconhecera somente uma delas, a mãe de Xiun, mas todas as outras realmente se pareciam;eram diferentes mas possuíam os traços similares: estavam alegres, esbanjavam simpatia...Deveriam ser boas pessoas para se conviver.

Sakura repentinamente se sentiu apreensiva. Lembrava vagamente de ter sido gravada valsando com seu mais novo namorado.

\- Ah, ali, Syaoran, o filho de Yelan e herdeiro das empresas e do cã dos Li. – Tomoyo havia se ajeitado em seu lugar, sorrindo de lado para a prima. – Foi excepcionalmente presente nas etapas finais da organização, não é Sakura?

A atenção de todos se voltou para a moça, mas logo os olhares voltaram para as cenas.

\- Sim, ele foi gentil em se oferecer para ajudar. – Ela afundou o rosto na xícara de chá.

Toya voltou a olhar o anel dela, desconfiado, num rosto certa tensão, Nakuru começou a massagear de leve o ombro do rapaz, dando uma leve piscadela para a cunhada.

\- Um rapaz realmente muito distinto ao que parece. – Fujitaka não desviou seu olhar da tela.

A cena que a "incriminaria" havia chegado.

A música ao fundo, os casais se aproximando...O foco foi se aproximando aos poucos, e recaiu sobre o mais inspirado e flutuante casal do salão,com seus olhares brilhantes e compenetrados que se destacavam; realmente a pessoa que filmava havia seguido bem as instruções de close repassadas por Tomoyo : nada menos que 30 segundos de enfoque sorrisos de Sakura, a insistência do olhar de Syaoran, tudo captado pela lente,nos mínimos detalhes.

A organizadora de eventos sentia que as batidas de seu coração eram terrivelmente audíveis, e o rubor das bochechas incontrolável.

\- Ele realmente é um belíssimo rapaz que sabe conduzir muito bem, - Sonomi bateu inaudíveis palmas animadas.

\- Agarrado demais pro meu gosto. –Toya massageava os nós dos dedos.

\- Toya, é uma valsa. – Sakura aparentava uma calma de monja budista, mas por dentro estava a trancos e barrancos.

\- Não há nada demais em sua irmã dançar com o anfitrião da festa. – Sonomi lançou um olhar mais severo ao sobrinho.

\- E já fez isso em todas as outras festas; é uma obrigação, filho.Já sabemos disso. – Fujitaka arrumou o aro de seu óculos ovais. – Mesmo que fosse diversão , não há qualquer problema, já que sua irmã é uma mulher adulta e livre. – Ele sorriu , com seu jeito simples de ser.

Toya somente cruzou seus braços sobre o peito. Nakuru pareceu dar um mini sorriso somente para a cunhada, achando graça da situação.

As próximas cenas mostravam os convidados, as mesas sendo servidas, algumas crianças de orbes avelã correndo por todos os lados...O discurso do mais novo dono oficial das empresas Li.

Os espectadores viram ele chegar apressado, ajeitando de leve sua roupa.

\- Definitivamente ele sabe se impor. – Sonomi ainda admirava a eloqüência do chinês. – No porte, no tom, nas palavras...

\- É decidido e sabe persuadir; ótima mistura. – Fujitaka sorriu com gentileza. – Não podia ocupar um cargo melhor do que o de liderança.

\- Ah, agora as fotos! – Tomoyo se ajeitou animada em seu lugar.

Era uma apresentação de slides com efeitos rebuscados e uma suave música instrumental de fundo...Imagens do lugar antes de ser arrumado, das paisagens ao por-do-sol, um amanhecer, o meio do processo de montagem, os gentis empregados sorrindo para a câmera, Sakura de costas, com sua prancheta...Sakura de frente e com o dedo indicador em riste para Tomoyo...

\- Essa sim é a monstrenga que eu conheço! – Toyo se recostou confortável no sofá.Sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

\- Tomoyo! Porque você colocou essa foto aqui? Nem lembrava que você havia tirado! – Sakura se exasperou por pensar em quem mais veria essas fotos.

Tomoyo se limitou a rir.

Fotos de carregadores ao longe, o cenário se compondo devagar, com a progressão dos dias, Syaoran com as mãos na massa, suado e meio sujo junto às mesas.

\- Ele trabalhou manualmente também Sakura? – O pai da moça se surpreendeu com a seqüência de imagens que mostrava o chinês com as mãos na massa. – Achei que havia sido somente um apoio administrativo.

\- Sim, ele ajudou fisicamente também com os preparativos. – Sakura observava saudosa as fotos. – Muito competente, por sinal.

\- Também, com todos esses músculos! – Nakuru pontuou ao acaso, e Toya lhe lançou um olhar seco, mortal.- Quê? Tá ali, pra quem quiser ver. – Nakuru acariciou os braços do rapaz. – Seu bobo ciumento...- Nakuru sorriu e apertou de leve as bochecha do rapaz.

As fotos evoluíram e a pessoa que mais aparecia, nas mais variadas poses era Sakura: andando, apontando, tropeçando, anotando, rabiscando, telefonando e etc.

\- Tomoyo! – Sakura estava com os olhos estalados, segurando forte o braço do sofá.

\- Isso foi mais pra meu arquivo pessoal mesmo, e não foi para a versão oficial, fique tranqüila. – Tomoyo sorriu matreira.

\- Mas que foto maravilhosa! – Sonomi se virou bruscamente para analisar o conteúdo da tela.

Sakura e Syaoaran valsando, com os olhares compenetrados um no outro, numa pose bem parecida com a dos filmes românticos.

A jovem Kinomoto sorria discretamente, buscando um chá que já não existia em sua xícara; Tomoyo e Nakuru sorriam significativamente.

Dava graças aos deuses por Tomoyo ter lhe enviado a fita de making-off naquele momento; só assim conseguia matar ao menos um pouco as saudades que tinha de sua amada nipônica.

\- Ai, olha ela ali de novo tio Xiao! – Xiun se remexia vibrante no sofá, entre a mãe e o tio. – A Sakura-chan arrumando tudo naquele dia, lembra?

\- Algo me diz que ele não seria capaz de esquecer nada que tivesse essa moça no meio, minha filha. – A irmã do rapaz sorria graciosa, observando o olhar tristonho do irmão. – Faz tempo que ela foi embora, Xiao?

\- Alguns dias. – Ele não tirava os olhos das fotos de Sakura que passavam pela televisão. – A tempo pro aniversário do avô.

\- Pois tomara que eles contem com mais um convidado, porque eu conheço muito bem esse seu jeito... – A irmã fez cócegas no jovem herdeiro.

\- Você se acha a mais sábia e esperta de todo o clã, não é? – O rapaz a encarou de soslaio.

\- Impossível, você já preencheu este posto.- Ela sorriu satisfeita.- Vamos Xiun, vamos deixar seu tio Xiao babar em paz.

\- Tchau, tio...Só não vai fazer sujeira, porque a vovó não gosta nada de quem bagunça a casa. – A garotinha sorriu, pegou a mão da mãe e deixou-o sozinho na sala, vendo a graciosidade da figurava de Sakura enquanto dançava com ele.

\- O melhor presente no final das contas será o meu. – Syaoran murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto se levantava decidido e saía do local.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11 : Surpresa**

Manhã primaveril de abril, paisagem encantadora, estrada vazia. As árvores convidavam ao clima festivo, e a paisagem não desapontava.

A fazenda de Amamyia-san não ficava longe, somente a alguns quilômetros afastada de Tomoeda.

\- Esse lugar é mesmo lindo! – Nakuru observava a porteira imponente da entrada entalhada em madeira, que Sakura abria vigorosamente.

\- É, sim, eu sempre passei minhas férias aqui. – Sakura entrou afobada no carro, enquanto o pai acelerava fazenda adentro.

\- É um lugar ótimo pra descansar, por isso meu avô se mudou pra cá depois de deixar a empresa nas mãos da tia Sonomi. – Toya explicava, olhando para a paisagem que a namorada tanto admirava.

\- E ainda bem que pudemos chegar bem cedo, para desfrutar bastante de tudo isso...Mesmo porque, do contrário, Masaki-san não me perdoaria . – Fujitaka sorriu compreensivo atrás do volante.

Foram recepcionados com toda alegria pelos funcionários, que mal tiveram tempo de conversar com os visitantes.

\- Finalmente vocês chegaram! – O velho senhor Masaki abraçou um a um com energia. – Minha querida neta...Tão grande e linda! Porque demorou tanto pra vir nos visitar?

\- Bem que eu queria vir antes vovô, mas o trabalho anda exigindo muito de mim... – Ela encarava o avô, ainda o abraçando de lado, um tanto encabulada com a cobrança.

\- Ah, sim, entendo; Tomoyo me disse. – O velho senhor sorria discretamente.

Tomoyo surgiu detrás do avô,caminhando ladeada por um Eriol de sorriso simpático .

– Até que vocês não demoraram tanto quanto eu pensei, não é, meu amor? – Tomoyo se adiantava, puxando o namorado consigo.

\- Exato, eu que errei feio no palpite. – Eriol sorriu levemente. – Olá a todos. – Ele meneou a cabeça respeitosamente.

Os presentes disseram bom dia em retribuição, num quase uníssono.

\- Chegamos cedo sim, vocês é que madrugaram por aqui. – Sakura acompanhava a leve caminhada do grupo.

\- Pra falar a verdade, foi quase isso mesmo. – Eriol era todo um sorriso misterioso para Sakura. – Precisávamos adiantar algumas coisas.

A moça de olhos mentolados arqueou uma sobrancelha em dúvida. O inglês a encarou, rosto de quem tinha informações exclusivas.

Desistindo de qualquer que fosse a questão, Sakura virou o rosto para o lado da família.

\- Muito bem, vocês duas devem estar celebrando o sucesso da agência de eventos.- O avô as abraçou de lado, e foi conduzindo o grupo pelo amplo local. – Fiquei sabendo de fontes chinesas confiáveis. – Masaki-san deu uma cômica piscadela ara a neta de cabelos avermelhados.

Sakura estacou ligeiramente, sentindo um arrepio na espinha. Esse seu sexto sentido estava pulsando esta manhã.

E nunca falhava.

Logo chegaram até o local repleto de árvores , com uma farta mesa preparada para recebe-los: todo tipo de alimento se encontrava a disposição, numa mistura de sabores impressionante.

Conversavam animados sobre absolutamente tudo. E não demorou até que o assunto da festa da família Li caísse na roda de conversação.

\- Ah, minhas netas , fiquei tão orgulhoso de vocês quando soube dos resultados! Saíram até algumas fotos no jornal que fala sobre as maiores e mais influentes empresas do oriente.- O distinto senhor sorria com serenidade.

\- Nada mais que obrigação, vovô – Sakura sorriu luminosamente. – Foi tudo como deveria ter sido.

\- Depois eu mostro o vídeo pro senhor. – Tomoyo chacoalhou uma caixa de dvd, animada. – Mas como a Sakura já viu, pode ser que fique entediada.

\- Ela sempre pode sair andando por aí sem rumo, como sempre, como a kaijuu que é. – Toya sorriu enviesado; o mesmo gesto de Eriol, que ninguém notou.

\- Bem, brincadeiras bestas à parte. – Fuzilou o irmão mais velho com o olhar. – Realmente vou dar um passeio por aí...Vejo vocês mais tarde. – Sakura se levantou e tomou o rumo que tanto a agradava, que levava a um pequeno bosque.

Atrás de si havia uma família que ficava sabendo da surpresa que teria logo mais.

Ali sempre havia sido seu lugar favorito, afastado, com um pequeno córrego, com algumas margaridas nas bordas das margens.

O som, a brisa, o aroma de orvalho que invadia suas vias...Tudo era favorável para que se sentasse no banco de pedra que ali ficava , na beira da água, e mirasse o horizonte longí çou a divagar.

Sentia falta da presença dele, de seu coração disparado quando o via, de seu rubor instantâneo quando ele a olhava...

Queria sentir outra vez a melodia grave de seu leve sotaque, sua presença forte, seus magníficos olhos avelã;o sorriso confiante que a fazia derreter por dentro.

Buscou o celular, abriu..Nenhuma mensagem. Devia ainda estar dormindo.

Foi de súbito que se sentiu se inclinar levemente para trás, algo a segurando pelos ombros, um hálito fresco em sua garganta.

Só podia estar sonhando...

\- Não podia mais me segurar...Sakura. – Ele se endireitou, a acompanhando enquanto ela se levantava.

Ela virou de frente para ele, o banco entre os dois.

Ela usava uma calça jeans escura e blusinha branca, caída sobre os ombros, com flores de cerejeira rosa bordadas ao redor de seu colo. As sandálias baixas eram beges.

Ele também usava um jeans escuro, uma camisa verde-escura e tênis baixos marrom-claros.

\- X-Xiao Lang? – As íris esmeralda pareciam ganhar vida, assim como seu rosto que já ganhava tons rosados. – Como, quando? – Sakura balbuciava as palavras, sem conseguir esconder a imensa surpresa. E ainda por cima estava assustada .Precisou levar as mãos ao coração para impedir que ele saísse de seu peito.

\- Hoje, de manhãzinha, com a ajuda do Eriol e da Tomoyo. – Ele deu a volta no banco, chegou em frente à ela, pegou as mãos delicadas da moça e as segurou . – Seu avô me conheceu hoje bem cedo.

\- Falou com o meu avô ? – Sakura estava mais do que confusa. – E ele não me falou nada...Mas deu a entender algo, eu sabia. – Ela reviveu a sensação do frio na espinha.

\- Ainda bem que consegui fazer essa surpresa...Precisava ver você o mais rápido possível.- Os olhos simpáticos examinavam com cuidado a reação da moça.

\- Eu também não aguentava mais esperar. – Ela olhou ligeiramente para cima, onde encontrou o olhar dele a hipnotizando novamente.

Passos nada discretos foram ouvidos poucos segundos após.

\- Oras, se não é Li Syaoran em pessoa. -Toya veio imponente, o olhar estreito do japonês repousou sobre Syaoran. – Parece que não fomos devidamente apresentados. – E cruzou os braços sobre o peito, como se aguardasse.

Sakura e Syaoran se olharam; em entendimento mútuo se afastaram ligeiramente. A moça tomou as rédeas da situação.

\- Toya, como você mesmo já disse e já sabe, esse é Li Syaoran. – Ela estendeu elegantemente os braços, como numa apresentação formal. – Syaoran, esse é meu irmão mais velho, e rabugento, Toya. – Ela não deixou de sorrir , provocando o irmão.

Syaoran imediatamente fez uma leve mesura, medindo o cunhado.

Já Toya demorou dois segundos a mais, examinando o chinês, porém retribuiu polidamente.

\- Prazer em conhece-lo ; espero logo conhecer seu pai também. – O rapaz tentou quebrar o gelo com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Claro, ele também vai querer conhecer o namorado ainda não apresentado da filha dele. – Ele observou que o chinês, como havia suspeitado, também ostentava uma aliança prateada em seu dedo anelar.

O casal se encarou, sorridente.

\- Sabia que você não ia deixar passar . – Sakura abraçou o namorado de lado. – Não vai me dar os parabéns, como fiz com você e Nakuru? – A moça já parecia cobrar uma atitude cordial do irmão.

Toya ficou sem reação, ali parado; não deixava de sentir o peso das palavras de sua irmã , já tão adulta...Mas ainda se preocupava com ela; não podia deixar que qualquer um se aproximasse sem ao menos ter certeza de que estaria segura.

\- Desejo que vocês sejam felizes juntos. – Toya se desarmou por um breve momento. – Porém isso não significa que eu não precise te conhecer direito . – Toya cruzou os braços mais uma vez, ainda encarando o rapaz a sua frente , o analisando .

\- Nada que uma convivência razoável não dê conta. – O chinês estava disposto a deixar o clima amigável. - Aprecio muito sua conduta e compreendo perfeitamente sua preocupação. – O rapaz fez um gesto de estender um dos braços, pronto para um aperto de mão.

Toya buscou o olhar de Sakura, que também havia sido pega de surpresa com o gesto.

O mais velho dos Kinomoto assentiu e apertou a mão do cunhado.

– Sakura deve ter te contado das aulas de defesa pessoal, do karate? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora. – Saiba que eu a ensinei a se defender; se não consegue é porque faltou treino. – E fuzilou a irmã mais nova com o olhar desgostoso.

\- Ah, sim e falou de como você sempre fez questão de protegê-la. – Syaoran acariciava devagar um dos braços dela. – O que eu agradeço muito, inclusive. – Sorria para ela e se voltou novamente para ele. – Comecei a ensinar um pouco de kung fu para ela, se quiser também podemos combinar um treino.

\- Bem, podemos providenciar, talvez um dia. – O alto Kinomoto começava a se distanciar. – Vou deixa-los e sair na frente, mas já aviso que a família toda já os espera aqui para fazer uma confraternização lá na varanda. – Ele começou a se virar pra caminhar de volta. – Juízo, vocês dois. – Toya mirou os próprios olhos com os dedos e repetiu o mesmo gesto em direção ao casal.

Ambos sorriram,já com os olhares próximos e lábios a ponto de se tocar, partindo para o contato que tanto desejavam.

Haviam chegado ao local agradável, onde Syaoran havia sido definitivamente apresentado a todos e oficialmente reconhecido como namorado de Sakura.

Depois de ouvirem as histórias de como chegaram a se conhecer e ouvir os próximos planos, o almoço havia sido servido.

Já estavam apreciando um chá digestivo.

\- Os deixe conversarem a sós um momento na rodinha dos homens da família, Sakura – Tomoyo segurava com carinho o braço da prima sob o seu. – Eles só estão do outro lado da mesa, você pode ver tudo daqui, não se preocupe tanto.

\- Eu não estou preocupada, só um pouco ansiosa. – Ela respirou fundo. – Parece que ele está numa avaliação, isso não parece certo. – Ela buscava o olhar do chinês, mas só conseguia ver cabeças viradas numa conversação concentrada.

\- Eles estão se conhecendo, Saki, normal. – Nakuru se aproximou da dupla de primas – O Toya já está com a expressão bem menos julgadora no rosto, acho que Syaoran-san já tem um "aliado", se é o que te preocupa. – A jovem amiga repousou a cabeça sobre um de seus punhos, observando seu próprio namorado.

\- E então o planejamento de expansão visa o Japão como novo mercado; estamos nos estabelecendo por aqui aos poucos. – Syaoran bebericava o chá. – As negociações e estruturas estão a todo vapor.

\- E seu interesse em liderar essa filial já existia antes de se interessar pela monstrenga, ou acabou aproveitando a oportunidade? – Toya provocava o rapaz.

Uma uva voadora acertou a testa do Kinomoto mais velho. Ele se virou, procurando a fonte e encontrou uma irmã mostrando a língua.

Provavelmente ela havia ouvido.

Os rapazes riram.

\- Eriol já estava buscando mercados de interesse aqui por mim. Eu só não tinha certeza se lideraria a unidade. Mas agora, confesso que Sakura pesa na decisão, sem dúvida. – Ele sorriu um pouco encabulado, a olhando e sendo olhado por ela também.

\- Eu com certeza já considerava ficar por aqui, por Tomoyo. – O inglês sorriu também. – O desenvolvimento foi um trabalho conjunto que ganhou um incentivo extra, digamos.

\- Fiquei sabendo que domina várias artes marciais, Syaoran-san. – Fujitaka se aproximou ligeiramente do rapaz. – Alguma vez participou e campeonatos ou algo do gênero?

\- Na verdade não tanto assim – o Li arrumou seu cabelo, como sempre. – Eu tinha muitos compromissos pelo clã e os estudos também eram muito pesados na rotina. – Ele riu baixo.

\- Sakura foi inciada em kung fu ao que parece. – Toya tomou parte na conversa. – Apesar de já ter aprendido o karate comigo antes. – O olhar se estreitou nesse ponto.

\- Meu neto, não seja tão ciumento. – Masaki serviu mais um pouco de chá para seu interlocutor e para Syaoran. – Isso foi há mais de uma década, e um candidato a namorado como instrutor pode ter seus atrativos, não acha? – O senhor piscou divertido para o chinês e riu com gosto ao lado do genro.

\- Bem, caso tenha sucesso com mais de 3 aulas já vai ser mais do que jamais conseguir ensinar a ela. – O rapaz se concentrou em sua xícara, com um suspiro.

\- Bem, ela já teve 2 aulas em solo chinês, Toya-san. – Eriol cruzou levemente seus braços, esperando a reação do Kinomoto. – Acho que não vai ser difícil.

Nesse momento Eriol sentiu o poder de uma encarada de Toya. E teve que se afastar ligeiramente dele pelo desconforto.

\- Inclusive, gostaria de praticar meu karate enferrujado com você, se possível, Toya-san. – Syaoran tentou tirar o amigo do foco do cunhado. – Eu aprendi há pelo menos uma década e passei a me concentrar no kung fu. – Ele coçou levemente a nuca. – Se pudesse um dia desses, eu agradeceria.

Toya examinou cuidadosamente o rosto de Syaoran, que tomou cuidado para não piscar ou desmanchar o rosto amistoso. Por 10 longos segundos.

\- Podemos tentar, mas não vou pegar leve com você, espero que saiba disso. – Toya finalizou seu chá.

\- Sem problemas, vou esperar por isso. – Syaoran relaxou em seu assento.

Sutilmente Fujitaka havia se retirado para ir até a filha , levando-a para uma parte mais interna da casa. Estavam a sós agora.

\- Nossa, como pude não ver esse anel em seu dedo? – Ele agora segurava a mão dela. – Não que eu precisasse, pois sabia que você estava diferente do habitual, toda sonhadora andando pela casa nesses dias. – Ele afagou a mão da filha sorridente.

\- Então não consegui escapar do seu olhar clínico, suspeitei. – Ela reteve a mão do pai nas suas, agora o encarando. – Saiba que não contei nada antes porque queria apresenta-lo pessoalmente; não queria esconder nada de você . – Ela recebeu um caloroso sorriso do pai. – E nem do Toya. – Ela abriu um meio sorriso bravo nesse ponto.

\- Minha filha, não se preocupe com esse tipo de detalhe. – Ele afagou os cabelos dela, a abraçando de lado. – Sempre confiarei em suas decisões e irei apoia-las. – Ele abriu um calmo sorriso. – E no que precisar de mim, estarei sempre disposto para ajuda-la no que for.

Ele se abraçaram forte.

\- Obrigada papai. – Ela beijo a face dele e o abraçou, ambos andando de volta para a mesa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12 : Lutando**

Finalmente haviam conseguido agendar o dia do encontro de lutadores. Sakura , Nakuru e Tomoyo acompanharam os namorados, assistindo as preparações.

Inicialmente os rapazes foram até o vestiário, conversando casualmente sobre como Syaoran havia encontrado Sakura.

\- Então eu me interessei por Sakura e viria até o Japão para fazer o primeiro contato, mas precisei cuidar da papelada da família, fazendo minha mãe ser a intermediária . – Syaoran procurava sua faixa branca; uma das coisas que faria seria rever seu karate com Toya. - A melhor decisão que já tomei. – Um meio sorriso tomou conta dos lábios do chinês.

\- Pareceu um comportamento um tanto obsessivo de sua parte. – Toya se endireitou em seu lugar, olhando o chinês seriamente. – Levantando informações, se aproximando sorrateiro...- Ele acabava de amarrar sua faixa preta de forma brusca, voltando a encara-lo de forma não muito amigável.

\- Bom, até certo ponto posso concordar. – Eriol acabave de se vestir. – Porém Tomoyo me contou que revelou a maior parte do que estava acontecendo para Sakura assim que entraram no avião, então não precisa ficar ressabiado com ele por isso. – Sorridente, deu um leve tapinha no ombro do rapaz.

\- Estou tendo que acreditar no melhor amigo do rapaz que stalkeou minha irmã, inglês? – Toya o encarou como se ele tivesse dito a coisa mais ridícula do universo. – Você acha mesmo que vai me apaziguar?

Eriol continuava encara-lo, ainda sorridente.

\- Bem, você pode ou não acreditar, ou perguntar diretamente pra sua irmã. – Syaoran já estava na porta. – Não leva mais que 2 minutos. – Olhou pra trás e os chamou para se dirigirem ao tatami.

As moças travavam conversa, sentadas nas cadeiras que ficavam ao fundo do ginásio, enquanto os rapazes combinavam como seria o treino.

\- Bem , Toya vai ser o sensei primeiro, aparentemente. – Tomoyo cruzou uma perna em cima da outra, observando atenta. – Espero que Eriol se lembre do que ele aprendeu na infância. – Ela observava atenta.

\- Gente, o Toya está com um olhar estranho. – Nakuru olhos para suas interlocutoras com o olhar assustado.

\- Pois não se preocupe,ele sabe que estamos aqui. – Sakura lançava um olhar atento ao irmão, quase de censura.

\- Talvez por isso mesmo seja bom estarmos aqui, para acalmar os ânimos caso seja necessário. – Tomoyo sorria, encarando as migas, que faziam o mesmo.

Parecia que os rapazes estavam executando bem as instruções de Toya que, ao contrário do que Nakuru havia previsto, estava sendo diligente, tolerante e explicava bem os fundamentos de cada postura.

Não demorou até que chegassem à parte do embate corpo-a-corpo, o que levou as respectivas namoradas a prestar ainda mais atenção.

\- Me digam se podíamos ser mais sortudas na vida . - A Nakuru sorriu largamente, apoiando sua mão em seu queixo, observando os lutadores. – Temos o prazer de ver nossos lindos e amados homens, apreciar seus músculos, essa impulsividade, eu simplesmente... – Ela conteve um suspiro animado, descruzando e cruzando as pernas energicamente.

Sakura e Tomoyo se olharam, rindo levemente da empolgação da amiga.

\- Sim, o Eriol até tem uma particularidade . – As amigas prestaram atenção no rosto da morena. – Em algumas situações específicas, o sorriso dele simplesmente some; justo ele, que é sempre amável e que tem um olhar sorridente...Vejam. – Tomoyo fez um discreto aceno de cabeça para que as amigas o observassem.

Querendo comprovar , as moças se voltaram para observar a performance dele na aula : concentrado, olhar semi-cerrado, testa ligeiramente franzida e sério. Parecia outro homem; mais atraente.

\- Entendi. – Nakuru tocou a amiga rapidamente. – Ele ganhou um nível totalmente diferente de atração, não vou mentir. – A bela secretária se divertia com a observação. – O Toya mais enérgico também aumenta esse quesito, de "desejabilidade".

Sakura soltou um muxoxo de desagrado por ter acabado de ouvir isso sobre seu próprio irmão.

\- Já Saki não desgruda os olhos do guerreiro particular dela. – Tomoyo se inclinou levemente para vislumbrar a prima. – Quase babando?

\- Ainda não me acostumei com ele. – Ela o olhava, como que encantada, ainda sem conseguir sustentar o olhar. - Ele exala essa energia masculina quando trava o olhar dele num certo modo que...Não sei nem explicar .- Ela desviou os olhos dele, passou as mãos nos próprios braços, que haviam ficado arrepiados.

Nakuru notou e não perdoou.

\- Meu Deus, cunhada, segura essa empolgação aí, hein? – Ela abafou um riso com uma das mãos e prosseguiu num tom mais baixo – Por acaso vocês já... – Nakuru a olhou significativamente. – Sabe?

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos , curiosa para ouvir a resposta da prima.

\- Santa indiscrição hein Nakuru. – Sakura deixou a coluna ereta,baixou ao máxima sua voz, rosto afogueado. – Sinceramente, não me sinto confortável discutindo isso aqui e agora. – Ela fixou o olhar para frente, tensa.

\- A resposta é não . – Tomoyo a cutucou, brincalhona.

Nesse momento Syaoran lançou uma piscada animada em direção à namorada, que sorriu encabulada . Parecia até que ele havia ouvido a conversa.

As meninas não aguentaram e explodiram em risadinhas juvenis.

Os lutadores decidiram fazer uma pausa para dar a Syaoran a vez de ensinar kung fu aos outros dois. Algo que acabou se estendendo à todos os presentes.

Nakuru e Tomoyo arriscavam movimentos iniciais; já Sakura havia feito meio que uma mini-continuação das aulas que havia tido com Syaoran, seguindo as instruções dele.

Toya observava os toques entre os dois, torcendo o pescoço quando necessário, até Nakuru chamar sua atenção.

\- Presta atenção nas instruções do Eriol, amor. – Ela mostrava que o inglês estava como instrutor assistente para as moças. – A Sakura está praticamente em aula particular. – Ela riu da cara de poucos amigos do namorado.

Sakura repetia o que o chinês ensinava com uma facilidade impressionante, o que a fazia ser a mais rápida aluna que Syaoran já havia visto. Comprovou quando ela eficazmente usou golpes de bloqueio nele mesmo.

Havia até ficado dolorido.

\- Eu temo estar criando uma expert no assunto. – Syaoran massageava o pescoço, e recuperando, ajeitando sua faixa preta no lugar. – Esse negócio dos esportes deve estar na família. Seu irmão também aprende rápido. – Ele acenou com a cabeça para mostrar o irmão mais velho da moça trancando Eriol em outra posição de bloqueio, Tomoyo assistindo ligeiramente aflita.

\- Somos muito bons mesmo. – Ela deu a ele um meio sorriso desafiador. - Mas podemos parar agora, Syao? – Ela suspirou fundo, se encolhendo e retorcendo. – Acho que já treinamos o suficiente por hoje, não? – Ela sorriu, olhando pidoncha para o rosto dele.

\- Tá, eu não consigo dizer não para você. – Ele suspirou, acariciando a face dela; se voltou para os outros. – Por hoje terminamos.

Como dizem as regras, todos se despediram com a mão direita fechada e a mão esquerda a encontrando e envolvendo, aberta. Todos se curvaram.

Eriol ladeou Tomoyo, tentando soltar seu ombro travado, olhando Toya de esgueio, ligeiramente mau humorado.

\- Pessoal, vamos ao clube essa noite, não esqueçam. – Tomoyo ajudava o namorado. – Vamos nos comunicando, ok? – Ela gesticulou estar escrevendo uma mensagem no celular.

\- Obrigado pelo convite, mas Nakuru e eu já tínhamos planos para uma escapada de férias. – Toya abraçou a moça de lado, ela sorrindo sem medida. – Divirtam-se e cuidem dela, que não pode com álcool. – Ele apontou e riu, satisfeito.

Sakura respirou fundo e sorriu cinicamente para ele.

\- Muito obrigada, seu me cuidar bem e desejo que não chova nem uma gota em sua viagem . – Ela cerrou os dentes nessa parte. – Por Nakuru, unicamente.

Todos sorriram e se dirigiram para suas respectivas casas para se arrumar para a noite.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 13 : Dança **

As pessoas se misturavam ao barulho e lasers coloridos. Para uma cidade pequena, era considerada uma balada das mais famosas.

Os dois casais haviam chegados juntos.

Syaoran vestia uma calça jeans preta, com um cinto marrom; a camisa de mangas até quase o cotovelo era de um listrado horizontal branco e azul marinho, com botões que iam da linha do pescoço até o meio do tórax. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados divididos de lado.

Eriol usava uma calça azul-marinho, com cinto preto e uma camisa branca de com listras verticais também em branco,porém feitas de tecido de cor mais translúcida, de botões.

Tomoyo estava usando um vestido negro com alguns detalhes em renda ajustado ao corpo que ia até quase o joelho. Um blazer branco simples e também ajustado ao corpo acompanhava o comprimento do vestido . Seus cabelos estavam presos num elegante rabo-de-cavalo.

Sakura havia optado por uma saia que também quase chegava aos joelhos na cor preta com bordados dourados em sua extensão. Na parte de cima usava uma blusinha branca, com decote num decote em "v"; soltinha porém não larga, com mangas que iam até o cotovelo. Botões de pérola davam o detalhe do cabelos estavam simples : ondulados e soltos.

Já sentados, começaram a examinar o local .

– Ah, já vejo aqui o meu preferido ! – Tomoyo já examinava a carta de bebidas, enquanto acariciava a mão de Eriol. – Esse lugar continua praticamente igual ao que eu me lembrava,não é Sakura?

\- Verdade, parece que eles só atualizaram um pouco. – A moça tentava vencer a barreira da música alta, olhando ao redor e encontrando o olhar sorridente do chinês. – E ficou muito bom.

– Faz tempo desde a última vez que vieram aqui? – Ele buscou a mão de Sakura, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

\- Desde os tempos da faculdade, acho. – Sakura buscou confirmação com a prima, que acenou a cabeça positivamente.

\- Pelo menos uns quatro anos. – Tomoyo se ajeitou ao lado de seu namorado. – Não éramos muito assíduas, mas às vezes vínhamos com alguns amigos.

\- Ah, fazíamos algo parecido em nossos tempos de faculdade , talvez com maior frequência. – Eriol deu um meio sorriso comprometedor. – Não, Xiao?

Syaoran respirou fundo, olhando para o inglês de modo a censura-lo; não queria escavar suas numerosas saídas dos tempos de universidade. Não sabia como a namorada reagiria.

\- Bem, honestamente, aproveitamos bem nosso tempo. – Ele tentou relaxar os ombros repentinamente tensos sob o olhar de interesse da namorada. –Mas também nos empenhamos em matéria de estudos. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha , apontando o indicador para a cabeça.

Sakura abafou uma como se esperasse por isso.

\- Logicamente meu querido namorado com essa capacidade de flerte deve ter praticado muito anteriormente. – Ela apontou de leve para ele com o indicador. – Particularmente falando, não sou fã dessa sua conduta. – Ela parecia genuinamente, porém sutilmente, irritada.

\- Ops, desculpe o mau jeito. – Eriol sorri amarelo. – Não queria causar desconforto. – Ele retesou sob o olhar reprovador de Tomoyo.

\- Ah meu amor, você também não deve ser deixado de lado nessa questão. – Tomoyo sorria duramente. – Sei bem da dinâmica em dupla de vocês. – Ela apontou para os dois amigos. – E concordo com minha prima, prefiro só deixar o passado podre de vocês se decompondo. – Ela piscou para a prima, concluindo o assunto.

Os rapazes se encararam, aliviados.

Depois de uma rodada de um frisante que Eriol fez questão de pedir, os brindes animados deram lugar a um novo ângulo de conversação.

\- Bem , as senhoritas nos encurralaram contra a parede, mas não podem deixar de nos dizer que também tiveram seus admiradores, certo? – Eriol alisou de leve a linha do maxilar da namorada. – E sei bem disso porque vários rapazes não deixam de encarar sua beleza e a de sua prima, mesmo com nós dois aqui.- Eriol arrematou com um último gole de sua taça.

Syaoran encarou a namorada, que tentou identificar o que o inglês havia dito, dando de ombros e sorrindo para ele, expressando confusão e incredulidade.

\- Sem sombra de dúvidas foi aqui que ela colocou algo de seu karate em ação. – Tomoyo riu discretamente, apontando a prima.

Sakura parecia se esforçar para lembrar, franzindo a testa. Deu um leve suspiro e se deu por vencida.

\- Aquele cara que queria me puxar pelo braço? Ele segurou forte praticamente o meu bíceps. – Ela mostrava com detalhes para o namorado. – Eu olhei feio, puxei o braço e por fim fiz ele dar uma volta no ar e cair na pista de dança. – Ele se impressionou com essa parte. – Obrigada Toya! – Ela juntos as palmas das mãos e levou ligeiramente para cima, sorridente.

\- Aposto que ninguém mais mexeu com você aquela noite. – Eriol entrelaçava seus dedos com os da prima de sua interlocutora. – Foi praticamente uma demonstração de poder.

Ela simplesmente riu, erguendo os ombros.

A música do ambiente havia acabado de mudar.

-Vamos dançar Eriol, adoooro essa música! - Tomoyo já estava de pé, puxando Eriol pela mão.

\- Claro... – Eriol já a seguia. Se virou ao outro casal e fez o convite. - Topam? - E iam lentamente deixando o sofá, sem ter se afastado muito.

\- Suponho que... – Syaoran vasculhou o olhar de sua namorada. - Ah, ainda não. Logo mais. Divirtam-se. - Syaoran fez um aceno de mão os dispensando, e outro chamando o garçom. - Por favor,para um saquê com...- Ele a olhou por 3 segundos. - mim um whisky sem gelo.

O garçom se retirou e Sakura o olhou com certo espanto.

\- Oras, porque a surpresa? Combina perfeitamente. - Ele se arrumou em seu lugar - Enquanto você não se soltar um pouco , não vai querer dançar.- Ele apoiou um de seus cotovelos na mesa e segurou brevemente o queixo dela, o acariciando por breves segundos, com uma das mãos. - Será que estou certo?

\- Impressionante como já me tornei óbvia aos seus olhos. - Sakura suspirou e olhou para o globo que girava no centro da pista de dança. - O morango foi perfeito, realmente, obrigada por pedir por mim. - Ela sorriu amavelmente, voltando a ter sua mão requisitada por ele, re-entrelaçando seus dedos.

\- Ainda não pude dizer o quão linda você está. - Ele pegou a mão dela que estava segurando e a beijou com delicadeza. - Elegante, bonita, educada.. - As maçãs do rosto dela já estavam róseas, mas ela o encarava com uma corajosa doçura, num sorriso encabulado. - Não podia ser mais sortudo. - Ele tocou de leve a ponta do nariz dela.

Sakura não deixou de suspirar, tendo que tomar fôlego para não ceder totalmente à sua costumeira timidez.

\- Bem, você não fica muito para trás. - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, retribuindo o leve toque no nariz dele. - Bonito, educado, engraçado, atencioso...Não acredito na sorte que tive em encontrar você. - Ela estava com o rosto totalmente afogueado neste ponto.

O garçom repousou um copo decorado com morangos entre o casal, que foi obrigado a quebrar o clima para agradecer.

A vibração da música podia ser sentida no chão. Os rostos felizes, relaxados, flertantes, tudo numa mistura de canto , dança e diversão. Como não podia deixar de ser, Daidouji e Hiragisawa, o casal festeiro de plantão, exímios pés-de-valsa, colocavam sua perícia à prova em meio ao público. Até que se saíam bem, atraindo olhares curiosos, por mostrarem certa facilidade na arte da dança.

Sakura e Syaoran se juntaram a dupla depois de não muito tempo, quando Syaoran propôs a primeira tentativa da noite que Sakura pudesse mostrar-lhe suas habilidades lendárias, segundo Tomoyo.

Podia ser culpa do copo de saquê já consumido ou o estreitamento das intimidades entre o guerreiro e a japonesa, porém se soltaram com relativa facilidade quando encontraram o espaço adequado. Sem passos marcados acabaram trocando entre si movimentos de dança, numa conversa gestual , no mínimo interessante.

Ambos sorriam ao perceber que tinham a mesma noção de ritmo e , por vezes, acabavam repetindo os mesmos passos, os movimentos.

Com destreza, Eriol e Tomoyo se aproximaram do casal de amigos para comentar.

\- Ei vocês dois, são bons mesmo em tudo, é? – Eriol não deixava de guiar Tomoyo. – Eriol a girou e a puxou para si, a fazendo gargalhar. – Que tal um intervalo?

O outro casal se olhou em entendimento mútuo, parando e seguindo os amigos.

\- Vou pegar mais um drink. Vamos, Saki? – Tomoyo já a pegava pela mão.

\- Adiantaria algo se eu dissesse que não? – Sakura se deu por vencida,deixando-se ser arrastada pelo braço pela prima, antes olhando rapidamente para Syaoran, que retribuiu com uma atraente piscadela.

E ambas se dirigiram, animadas, para pedir mais um sakê com frutas.

\- O meu com maracujá e o dela com kiwi, por favor. - Tomoyo esperava com um sorriso paciente. Virou o olhar para a prima. - Está conseguindo impressioná-lo cada vez mais. - A moça de olhos azulados observava um ponto distante, a dupla de pares das belas. - Sabia que eu quase vi saliva escorrendo dos cantos dos lábios dele enquanto você dançava? - Soltou um riso alto e satisfeito com o rosto espantado da moça de íris verdes.

\- Confesso que não percebi muito. - Sakura respirou fundo. - Pode ser o sake já fazendo seu efeito. – Ela também seu uma risada descontraída. - Estou exagerando então? - Sakura encarou a prima mais seriamente.

\- Absolutamente. - Tomoyo se virou brevemente para pegar os copos e retornou à Sakura. - Você é a elegância em pessoa, Saki, só que com um molejo sedutor de classe.

Elas começavam caminhar de volta, meio rindo.

\- Moyo, isso existe? - Sakura se virou, mas não viu mais a prima.

Deu um encontrão em alguém aparentemente muito mais alto, desconhecido, ao que seus olhos conseguiam ver até o momento : um paletó preto por cima de uma camiseta azul marinho e uma calça de alfaiataria bege.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14 : Despedida**

A pista de dança havia voltado a se encher, pessoas se movimentaram e era difícil retomar o caminho correto depois de ter seu senso de direção, já naturalmente não muito favorecido, alterado pelo àlcool. Começava a entrar em um ligeiro pânico.

\- Desculpe, estava distraída. - Sakura logo rebalanceou seu copo, miraculosamente intacto. Se endireitou e abriu seu rosto apologético, já começando a sair do caminho.

-Tudo bem, beleza, pode derrubar o drink em cima de mim e me beber todinho depois. - Um rapaz de cabelos negros em desalinho, olhos cansados e quase fechando, visivelmente embreagado.

\- Com licença, não estou interessada. - Sakura se desviou habilidosamente, retomando seu caminho.

Sentiu outro solavanco em seu pulso, que ainda não havia sido liberto.

\- Eu não acabei ainda. - Ele a tinha a centímetros de seu rosto agora. - Só estou para começar, meu bombom embrulhado...- Ele a olhou debaixo a cima, notando até os scarpins negros que a bela usava. - Deve realmente ser uma cara delícia...Sorte que minha conta bancária acompanha tanto luxo. - Ele lambia os lábios de forma patética.

Sakura transparecia nojo e enfurecia a olhos vistos. Conseguiu soltar o punho num golpe de desarme rápido que conseguiu arrematou com uma cotovelada no tórax do assediador.

\- Segurança, tem um bêbado me assediando. - Ela chamou um dos homens de terno negro, que já começavam a rumar à sua direção. - Por ali. - Ela apontou mais para trás.

\- Só uma palavrinha antes, sim? - Syaoran já estava parado entre o segurança e Sakura. Se dirigiu ao homem, que massageava o peito com imensa dor - Sinta-se com sorte e não pense em cometer o erro de entrar aqui de novo enquanto eu não sair, entendeu? - Falou com o nível de intimidação que colocaria ao chão qualquer general de exército.

O agressor o mirou com os olhos arregalados e , em seguida, foi retirado do recinto.

\- Mas de onde você surgiu? – Sakura já tinha sua mão tomada pelo namorado, que examinava seu pulso. - Pareceu materialização, ou algo assim. - Sakura ainda lutava para equilibrar seu previamente esquecido sake com kiwi.

\- Aquele animal deixou um vergão no seu pulso, vamos precisar cuidar disso. - Ele olhou brevemente para a porta de saída, considerando a chance de surrá-lo , mas voltou ao mais importante no momento. - Eu chegaria em menos de um minuto se não tivesse que passar por cima dessa multidão . – Ele olhava para os lados com amargor, como se ressentisse de não evaporarem de seu caminho quando havia precisado.

\- Gelo já ajuda, aqui oh - Sakura repousou o copo gelado no pulso, enquanto com a outra mão mexia o canudinho, descontraída. - Me dei bem me livrando...Bom, o meu pulso pelo menos, do idiota alcoolizado, não acha? - Ela parecia feliz consigo mesma. - Eu lembrei dos treinos que fizemos. - Ela sorriu abertamente para ele. - Com a cotovelada e tudo. - Fez o mesmo movimento, quase pegando Eriol desprevenido.

\- Cuidado aí, senhorita lutadora. – O rapaz sorriu e se sentou ao lado do casal, ladeado por Tomoyo.

\- Ah, que bom que fui útil. – Syaoran pegava um guardanapo de tecido com gelo de seu ex-copo de uísque e tomava novamente o pulso de sua japonesa. – Te ajudou um pouco, mesmo. – Ele a olhava, retomando a simpatia.

Os casais já se ajeitavam em um dos grandes sofás livres do lounge.

\- Gente, quanta coisa pra uma noite só! – Tomoyo se abanava de leve, recuperando o fôlego. - Vocês dão muito trabalho em matéria de saídas noturnas, viu. – A moça sorveu mais um gole de sua bebida, sendo abraçada pelo inglês.

\- Syao, vou pensar em fixar um grampo de radar de gps na sua roupa. - O rapaz de cabelos negros-azulados também recuperava levemente o ar. - Nunca vi você se mover tão rápido, te perdi na multidão e tudo. - Ele tinha o olhar divertido, acariciando as costas da namorada.

\- Meu príncipe do cavalo branco, sem dúvidas. - Ela acariciou os cabelos dele. - Tinha certeza que você ia entrar com uma voadora na cara dele a qualquer minuto. - Ela sorria genuinamente prendendo seu olhar contente no dele.

\- E porque não me deixou ter esse imenso prazer de coloca-lo internado uma semana no hospital? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisidora. - Você foi chamando o segurança e acabando com o meu momento de esmurrar alguém por merecimento. – Ele a segurou mais próxima de si, respirando um pouco mais fundo e passando os dedos entre suas mechas de cabelo ; parecia só agora liberar a tensão.

\- Você tem uma reputação, um nome a zelar, um clã a proteger, esqueceu? – Sakura se endireitou e tomou seu espaço. – E eu também preciso saber me defender, como, aliás, sempre soube. – Sakura abandonava seu copo na mesa de centro, aparentemente inabalada. – Eu passo por isso nos eventos, Tomoyo também .

A prima acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Criamos estratégias ao longo do tempo, mesmo. – Ela acariciava a nuca de seu amado inglês. – E ficamos boas nisso.

\- Bem, isso é uma pena, o quanto vocês já passaram. – Eriol repousou sua mão na perna de Tomoyo. – Admirável vocês continuarem doces e afáveis.

\- Mulheres Eriol, sempre melhor que nós, homens; sem surpresas nisso. – Syaoran sustentava as mãos de sua amada nas suas.

Amanheceram tomando café da manhã no aeroporto. Todos ali possuíam experiência em não dormir, seguindo então o plano previamente firmado entre os casais .Haviam deixado a danceteria nas primeiras horas da manhã e já emendaram a viagem rumo ao voo marcado de Syaoran.

\- Bem, terminei bem minha breve estadia por aqui. - Todos já se encaminhavam para o portão de embarque. - Mas vou passar os próximos dias pensando em voltar o mais rápido possível. - Ele apertava mais forte a mão da namorada, ambos se olhando significativamente.

\- Bom, vou fazer tudo o possível daqui, pra você ter que estabelecer sua posição logo na filial de Tokyo - Eriol sorriu para o casal. Tomoyo acariciou o ombro dele.

Até Sakura sorriu simpaticamente para o inglês nesse ponto.

Logo já estavam no portão do jato particular dos e Tomoyo se despediram brevemente do amigo, se afastando.

Sakura e Syaoran estavam frente a frente, dedos das mãos entrelaçados mais uma vez. Seus olhos transbordando o que palavras geralmente não alcançam.

\- Vamos nos falar todos os dias. – Ele encostou sua testa na dela. – Vou vir pra cá a cada momento que conseguir. – Eles se endireitaram, ela tentando vencer a vontade de derramar lágrimas com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Eu sei que sim, meu amor. – Ela se deixou ser fortemente abraçada neste ponto. – Vou esperar por nossas conversas ansiosa, todos os dias. – Ela tentou limpar rapidamente uma lágrima teimosa.

Logo engataram num beijo lento e cheio de sentimento. Se demoraram o máximo possível.

\- Prometo que isso logo vai ser só uma lembrança . – Ele afagou a face dela, olhos determinados faiscando. – Te amo, Sakura. Nada vai nos manter longe. – Afastava algumas mechas dos cabelos avermelhados dela, com carinho no olhar.

\- Te amo Syaoran. – Ele tentou sorrir, em meio a algumas lágrimas que rolavam. – Sempre estarei aqui te esperando.

Se aproximaram uma vez mais, fazendo com que o beijo transmitisse a firmeza da promessa entre os dois.

Após alguns momentos ela observava o jato subir ao longe, sendo abraçada de um lado pela prima e de outro por Eriol.

\- Não se preocupe Sakura, o namoro de vocês só está começando. – Tomoyo afagava a mão dela.

\- Vamos auxiliar no que for preciso. – O inglês apertou a mão de Sakura, sorrindo com autêntica simpatia.

\- Obrigada. – Ela recostou sua cabeça no ombro da prima e apertou a mão de Eriol.

E assim eles esperariam um pouco mais para ficar definitivamente juntos, mantendo o namoro à distância sólido . Afinal, não abandonariam sua única e melhor opção.

**É isso pessoal!**

**Continuação do relacionamento de nosso casal favorito a seguir.**

**Agradeço a todos os leitores que deixaram seus comentários e agradeço à visualização dos anônimos.**

**Grande beijo!**


End file.
